


Fated Forces

by NoShiningKnight



Series: Fated Forces [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fix-It, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoShiningKnight/pseuds/NoShiningKnight
Summary: The Force works in mysterious ways. Sometimes the reasons for this are revealed swiftly, other times it can be decades before the truth is made known. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a student of the Force, inducted into the Jedi Order from a very young age and trained in the Force for many years. Even then she could not see how the smallest of changes in her life impacted the Galaxy as a whole, and would not see for many years to come. Her journey as she grows to become a Jedi Master and discovers who she is, is a twist of fate the Force has destined for her from the beginning.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

            It had all begun with Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi would recall later on.  
           Obi-Wan had been a Jedi Youngling of 9 years old on a training excursion with some of her other crèche mates. It was not the first she had gone on, and would not be the last. At the time though as they boarded the ship leaving Coruscant Obi-Wan had felt a powerful sense of foreboding creep into her very bones.  
She had a very bad feeling about this journey.  
           It should have been a sedate space-flight to an out of the way planet for more meditation and kata’s training but it took a turn for the nightmarish when a ship of slavers targeted her group. Jedi Knights were too powerful to risk going after but Jedi Youngling’s were a tempting target of force sensitive potential gladiators, bodyguards, or hired muscle. Every once in a while a group of the galaxies undesirables would try their luck at such tempting targets, and of course this had to be one of those times.  
The small Jedi transport was caught in a tractor beam and all their training aside a group of unarmed adolescents could not win against superior numbers and stunners. Once there Padawan chaperone fell to a stun blast Obi-Wan and her fellow’s followed suit, a crackle of blue light and her nerves lighting up were all Obi-Wan felt before oblivion met her. She came to in a small cell with the overwhelming feeling of pain, fear, and illness she felt through the force turning her stomach more than the physical odor of damp and dirty air.  
           Obi-Wan slowly looked around, her head still throbbing from the residual effects of the stun blast. Her cerulean grey eyes scanned her small prison. Siri Tachi, one of her crèche mates, was still unconscious a few feet from her and Obi-Wan could sense the sedated force signatures of the others nearby as well.  
            “Are you alright?”  
            The voice startled her and she would have jolted up if her head hadn’t protested. The words were spoken by the human female whose lap Obi-Wan’s head was pillowed on. She had a kind force signature, concern and relief singing through it, her brown eyes gentle and steady.  
             Obi-Wan mumbled an answering ‘yes’ to the woman’s question and sat up much more slowly this time. To Obi-Wan’s surprise she found that the woman was pregnant, her belly large and rounded with the child she carried.  
           The woman’s name, Obi-Wan came to find as she spoke to her in that slaver’s cell, was Shmi Skywalker. Born a slave Shmi belonged to someone by the name of Gardulla, and the casual way she spoke of her servitude made Obi-Wan’s heart ache for her. Shmi’s sudden pregnancy had made her a less effective servant and Gardulla had sold her. Shmi did not know where the slave ship was headed only that it had departed from Tatooine less than a week ago and the slaver’s had not appeared until they threw Obi-Wan and her fellows into the cells.  
             “They have not even fed us,” Shmi said one hand resting on her rounded belly. Obi-Wan bit her lip uneasily. While going without food for a few days was not healthy for a human it was rarely fatal. But for a pregnant woman nourishment was crucial and even before being put on this ship there was no guarantee Shmi’s diet had been optimal for her or her unborn young one.  
              With some hesitation Obi-Wan placed her hand on Shmi’s belly and carefully focused. A tiny force signature bright and strong pushed back at her.  
              “He is well,” Obi-Wan said with relief.  
             When Shmi’s eyes began to water over with tears Obi-Wan feared she’d terrified the woman, there were some that feared Jedi and their powers, but Shmi’s fierce hug quickly stopped that worry. The powerful force signatures that Obi-Wan also sensed distantly through the force helped even more. The Jedi were aware of the attack on the Youngling’s ship likely having a tracker somewhere on one of their persons. They were coming to rescue them all.  
                                                                                                                                          ***

                It wouldn’t be that easy of course.  
              While Obi-Wan had sensed the Jedi Masters coming to rescue herself and her fellows, once the Master’s ships got within sensor distance the slavers knew they were coming to. A series of hyperspace jumps as the Slavers attempted to lose their Jedi pursuers turned Obi-Wan’s stomach and made Shmi’s face grey in color. The other youngling’s alternated between joy and disappointment whenever the Master’s drew close only for the ship to jump and them to be so far away once again. Obi-Wan had to calm Siri down a few times from despair and hysterics and the others were doing no better. It was hard to stay calm when your Padawan chaperone was suspended in grav-restraints in front of your cell unconscious and had not moved once. The hop and leap chase continued like that for many hours and halfway into the second day of the madness Shmi went into labor.  
              Siri had called out trying to get someone, anyone, to help and as Shmi’s face began to screw up in pain Obi-Wan would have even taken the slavers help. They may have viewed their prisoners as property but would they let valuable property be damaged? Would the fact that they’d captured Jedi youngling’s more than make up for the loss of one pregnant slave and her child? Obi-Wan didn’t want to find out and so she tried to make Shmi as comfortable as possible. She knew next to nothing about how birth went, only that it was messy and would likely haunt her for the rest of her life. For hours the mother to be cried and moaned in pain and discomfort all while Obi-Wan and Siri watched helplessly. The 5th hour and the Masters got close enough to disable the ships hyper-drive and the real chase began. Nearing the 6th hour and Obi-Wan could see the baby’s head.  
                Siri pillowed Shmi’s head in her lap as the woman pushed and Obi-Wan, unaware of what else to do, kept her hands at the ready as the baby slowly made its journey into the world. The ship jarred sharply and Obi-Wan almost didn’t catch the little boy as he slid into her hands. A sharp wail signaled this new life and Obi-Wan could only stare at him in shock for a moment wondering if she’d broken him somehow. Clarity broke through briefly as she stared at the baby’s red and bruised face, and Obi-Wan passed him carefully to his exhausted mother.  
              Shmi’s happy tear-streaked face as she murmured to her baby, quieting his cries, actually made Obi-Wan smile. That didn’t mean she wasn’t scarred by the events that had transpired and so when the Jedi Masters, led by the Maverick Qui-Gon Jinn, finally took control of the ship and rushed into the cell corridor Obi-Wan did something she would be horrified about normally.  
                 She frowned at them and sassed, “Took you long enough.”  
                                                                                                                                           ***  
               Obi-Wan walked quietly through the halls of the medical clinic that was her temporary lodgings. With the state Shmi and the other 5 rescued slaves had been in the Jedi Masters had made an immediate stop on the nearest Republic planet which was Naboo, so they could get medical treatment. The slavers were in Republic custody and the Jedi younglings had been checked over by medics, fed, and told to rest. Their Padawan chaperone was also recovering well, Obi-Wan made sure of it when she had peaked into the older boy’s room only a moment earlier. As she slipped by a large pane of windows she stared out at one of the many lake side forest communities of Naboo. It truly was a beautiful world and the soft song of night-time birds and other fauna was a soothing lullaby to those weary.  
                In all honesty Obi-Wan should have been asleep in her shared room with Siri but she had something to check on first. As she stopped by a door in the clinic a familiar force signature assured her she was in the right place and she opened the door. Shmi was propped up in a bed and looked away from the nearby window and smiled at the little girl peeking at her through the door.  
            “Obi-Wan,” she said happily gesturing for the youngling to come closer. Twining her padawan braid nervously around her finger Obi-Wan wandered to Shmi’s bedside.                A tiny fussing sound drew her attention and Obi-Wan regarded the tiny bundle that was Shmi’s newborn son as he wiggled slightly. Shmi drew her baby closer to her and his whining stopped. Obi-Wan stared in fascination at the bond between mother and child. She knew that she herself had a mother somewhere but…in the temple a parent-child bond was not commonly seen. Shmi looked happy but exhausted and with the IV drip she was hooked up to and her gaunt appearance Obi-Wan could tell she’d have a recovery longer than that of most new mother’s.  
            “Would you like to hold him,” Shmi asked suddenly.  
           Obi-Wan very nearly panicked and almost refused. Looking after toddlers in the crèche was one thing, but Obi-Wan had never truly held a newborn before. And the boy looked so tiny and fragile and…  
            “Okay,” Obi-Wan said meekly.  
            Shmi was a patient teacher showing the red-headed youngling how to support the baby’s head and curl her whole arm under him to support his body weight securely. As Obi-Wan carefully held Shmi’s son the baby looked at her. His bright blue eyes startled her slightly as they bored into her own cerulean-grey eyes. He was so tiny, his skin still pink and bruised from birth, with a few curls of blonde hair on his small head. He reached up at her making a weird gurgling noise. Had Obi-Wan been wiser to the finer ways of the force she might have noticed how the boys force signature seemed to resonate with her own, but she was too nervous about holding him to notice.  
            “Anakin.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  Obi-Wan broke loose from her reverie to look at Shmi, “What?”  
            “His name is Anakin,” Shmi said smiling, “my little Ani.”  
             Obi-Wan looked down at the baby curiously, “Ani?”  
             When the baby yanked on her padawan braid Obi-Wan winced, “I don’t think he likes being called Ani.”  
             Shmi laughed, “He will eventually. You know Obi-Wan for your part in helping with his birth by most standards you’d be his god-mother.”  
             Obi-Wan did a pretty good imitation of a Mon-Calamari much to Shmi’s amusement.  
             “I know that would be difficult for you as a Jedi so don’t worry. Still I hope you would come and see him some time, he already likes you.” Shmi assured her.  
             “How can you tell,” Obi-Wan carefully tried to pull her hair from Anakin’s strong grip without dropping him.  
              “Because besides myself anyone else who has tried to hold him has only made him cry. He likes you Obi-Wan Kenobi, believe me.”  
              Later as Obi-Wan retreated back to her own room for the night she smiled happily. The days past had been hard but she now saw the whole thing for what it was. If not for herself and the other’s being captured the Jedi would have been unaware of the fates of Shmi and the other slaves. In Obi-Wan’s mind the Force had orchestrated the events to fall as they had so that Shmi, Anakin, and the others could be saved. For that Obi-Wan would gladly put up with being stunned. As she laid down in her bed and listened to the wildlife of Naboo she fell asleep almost instantly recalling the lullaby Shmi herself had been singing to Anakin as Obi-Wan departed their room.  
                                                                                                                                       ***  
           The weeks that followed saw most things returning to normal for Obi-Wan and the others. They were back at the Temple, back in training and for their bravery in the events that had happened Siri and Obi-Wan were to go on the next Gathering to construct their light-sabers.  
           She had heard from Shmi that she and Anakin had been provided safe haven on Naboo and were in a little farm community with the other freed slaves. Obi-Wan did want to visit them but with the Council already allowing her special privilege to stay in touch with Shmi Obi-Wan didn’t want to ask for too much so soon. What Obi-Wan had asked for, that the crèche master had happily agreed to, was to volunteer at the Halls of Healing. Obi-Wan did well in her dueling classes, as well as her force training and meditation classes, but healing had never held much interest for her. Now though after being put in a position where force healing would have been a great help, if only to monitor Anakin and Shmi’s life signs during his birth, she saw new importance in the healing arts.   She would probably be complete rubbish at it but any healing knowledge would be useful. Her first day at the Halls of Healing, Jedi Master Vokara Che commended her on helping with the birth of a child in such difficult circumstances, Master Jinn had probably told her, and said she would do well. Obi-Wan would deny that the mere mention of the word ‘birth’ made her knees weak. She was glad she was a Jedi, Obi-Wan could not imagine putting her body through ‘the miracle of childbirth’.                                                                                                                                                                                               
So began a new phase in her training, and the first steps in shaping who she would be in the future. Years later Obi-Wan would look back on the events of her past and acknowledge that the changes she experienced had all begun with her meeting Shmi Skywalker; and her life would be shaped further through her meeting Anakin.


	2. Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad reminder of her past plagues Obi-Wan in the present.

** Chapter 1: Obi-Wan **

_She kicked awkwardly in her mother’s arms as she looked at the stranger with the large pointed head. He had that weird hair on his face like Daddy did…but this stranger’s was long and white. She didn’t know him, who was he?_  
_“Hello Obi-Wan,” the stranger said smiling at her. He had a nice smile…but he was still a stranger._  
_Her mother handed her over and the stranger looked surprised as he took her in his arms._  
_“Madam…” he started to say but Obi-Wan’s mother cut him off, “You’re here because she can be a Jedi yes? Take her then.”_  
_“But…you do not wish to take more time with her?”_  
_“No.”_  
_Her mother was walking away, and her daddy was there waiting…why were they both leaving without her? Obi-Wan started crying…she didn’t understand._  
_The stranger started murmuring to her and she felt calm emanating from him. She stopped her fussing and heard him speak…_  
_“I am so sorry little one, you deserve better…”_  
Obi-Wan jerked awake with a start looking around wildly as she sat bolt up-right in her chair.  
She was in the Jedi Library…she was in the Temple…  
Taking some calming breath’s Obi-Wan rested her head in her hands. Her heart-beat eventually slowed down and she regained what calm she could. That dream again…she hadn’t had it in years. She still wasn’t sure if it was a memory, she would have been a baby so could she really remember that far back? All the same…it unsettled her every time. Her time before the Order…no her time before she found her new family was mysterious and even frightening to her. It was the unknown…  
Getting up she gathered up the books she’d been studying and made to leave the library. She’d been cramming for her first day at the Halls of Healing tomorrow for most of the day and obviously had overdone it. If it was late enough for her to fall asleep at a desk there was the chance she would get scolded by the crèche master and her Clan master, Master Vant, for breaking curfew so she’d better hurry. The possibility of having to clean the dojo as punishment distracted her momentarily but eventually as she snuck through the temple’s empty halls her mind wandered the path it always did when she had that dream.  
Obi-Wan like most Jedi Initiates had begun her training at a young age. She was maybe 2 when she was found to be force sensitive by one of the Jedi Knights travelling the galaxy at the time. When approaching the families of force-sensitive children Jedi, contrary to popular belief on Mandalore, did not kidnap the children or manipulate the minds of the parents or guardians. Jedi were peace-keepers; how was ripping families apart by force keeping the peace? Each situation was different but there were a few ways such an interaction went once a Jedi informed the child’s guardians of their gift.  
1) The child’s parents/guardians would be reluctant to let their child go but after some time would allow their child to leave to become a Jedi.  
2) The parents/guardians would be proud and agree to their child leaving once they had had more time with them ranging anywhere from a few months to a few years.  
3) The parents/guardians would refuse to send their child to the Jedi order, and that was that.  
Obi-Wan’s parents had done none of the above.  
When the Jedi came to inform them of their daughter’s force-sensitivity and her possible future as a Jedi…they’d immediately handed her over.  
By the time she was 5 Obi-Wan had heard enough from other Jedi Initiates and her fellow members of initiate Clan Kiros to be aware of how a child leaving their parents to become a Jedi typically went. She also realized that how she was brought to the Order was different. She wondered why that was so. She wondered why she had that strange dream of her parents leaving…So she asked Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, the one who had found her and brought her to the temple, one day when he visited the creche.  
“Why did mommy and daddy not act proud? Why weren’t they sad when I left them?” The Cerean had grown quiet and kneeling down to set a hand upon her head stated, “You were brought where the Force knew you would be treasured as you deserved.”  
Obi-Wan hadn’t understood at the time but as she grew older she came to understand what haunted her sleep was not a dream but a memory, and not a happy one. She’d done her best to meditate and release her sadness into the Force and had done a pretty good job until recently. Recently being that whole debacle with slavers and having to play mid-wife while a space chase was going on. Honestly that alone could have dredged up nightmares for anyone…but Obi-Wan’s had been brought back instead by the joyous outcome of that debacle. She’d only started having the dream again after meeting Shmi Skywalker and Anakin. It kind of made sense. Jedi Initiates like herself rarely left the Temple and rarely associated with those outside its walls. Obi-Wan could count on one hand the number of times she saw families by blood together, or an infant with their birth mother. Seeing Shmi and Anakin made her realize that even if it had been the will of the force that she leave her family to become a Jedi…she’d wished they had been more reluctant to let her go.  
Opening the door into her Clan’s shared chamber she snuck quietly in. Some of the bed mats were occupied but the fact others were empty eased her mind, at least she wasn’t late for curfew. Kneeling on her own bed-mat Obi-Wan shed her outer tunic, set her newly constructed lightsaber aside, and unstrapped her boots. Settling down on the mat she tugged the blankets over her and tried to relax. As hectic as her mind was she was supposed to help in the Halls of Healing tomorrow…she needed to be alert for that.  
                                                                                                                                    *  
‘No amount of rest could ever prepare her for this!’ Obi-Wan thought woefully as she helped another patient hobble to a bunk. The normally peaceful Halls of Healing were a madhouse of rushing Jedi Healers and injured temple residents. There had been an accident in the hangar bay and while Master Vokara Che had not divulged details it had involved enough bystanders for even Obi-Wan, a 10 year old youngling with no medical experience, to be conscripted into helping the Healers. She had gotten underfoot enough in her inexperience, much to her embarrassment, that Master Che had assigned her to helping the less injured to vacant cots. The person she was helping now was actually a friend of hers.  
“What were you doing in the hangar Quin? I’m pretty sure you were supposed to be practicing Soresu with your clan today,” Obi-Wan scolded as she looked at the nasty gash he had over one eyebrow. Quinlan Vos only smiled innocently, “I don’t know what you mean.”  
Obi-Wan frowned at him before dabbing at the cut lightly with a cloth dipped in antiseptic, “So what actually managed to damage this thick head of yours?”  
“A flying piece of metal; I was standing kind of close to the Agri-Corp freighter when it exploded.”  
“Exploded?”  
“Initiate Kenobi,” Master Che said causing Obi-Wan to jump slightly. The twi’lek looked down at her, “Can you run to the rooftop gardens and retrieve the herbs I’ve written down, we are running low and I can’t spare any of the Healers right now.”  
Obi-Wan nodded and accepted the small piece of flimsy. Disappointment settled over her, she wanted to stay in the Halls of Healing and help.  
“Can you grab some mint while you’re up there? Mint tea sounds real good right now.” Quinlan teased.  
Obi-Wan whirled and glared at him so fiercely he actually winced. Giving a short bow to Master Che Obi-Wan departed the Halls of Healing. As she walked down one of the many temple hallways towards one of the lifts leading to the rooftop of the temple’s central ziggurat Obi-Wan was sullen. Quinlan had only been joking but his words had driven a saddening thought into her mind. Obi-Wan was being sent to retrieve supplies…because she could be trusted with nothing else. Master Che could not spare any Healers, it made sense to send the inexperienced youngling on the errand. Her steps grew faster and louder as she stomped swiftly along.  
Honestly Obi-Wan should not have expected anything else. She hadn’t been asked to come to the Halls of Healing because she showed potential, she was there because she’d volunteered. Her face grew hot and her lip trembled slightly.  
They didn’t need her there so they probably didn’t want her there.  
“Sad your thoughts are, yes?”  
Obi-Wan nearly leapt a foot into the air as a voice spoke seemingly from nowhere.  
Master Yoda observed her with some amusement from where he was seated on one of the low benches situated throughout the temple grounds. In her haste and sadness, Obi-Wan had not noticed the Grand Master of the Jedi Order sitting only 2 feet from her.  
“Master Yoda…” Obi-wan bowed so low the end of the long pony-tail she wore her red hair in nearly brushed the ground, “my apologies, I did not see you there.”  
“Small and easily missed I am, more so when I sit,” Yoda chuckled as he stood slowly from his seat his cane tapping on the stone floor. Obi-Wan straightened and fidgeted with the obi of her tunic. She had never spoken alone to Master Yoda and while she was actually taller than him the Grand Master was incredibly intimidating. He stood regarding her silently.  
“Doubts you feel young Kenobi. Why may I ask?”  
Obi-Wan flushed as she realized she must be projecting her emotions loudly through the Force. Such a thing was inappropriate and that Yoda had been the one to sense it made it all the worse.  
“I’m…I’m sorry Master…it’s just…I just…” Obi-Wan waved her arms around and tried desperately to excuse herself.  
“Breathe Initiate Kenobi,” Yoda advised.  
Obi-Wan inhaled deeply and then exhaled.  
“Walk with me, I ask,” Yoda began moving in the direction of the lift. Obi-Wan hesitated but did as he bade falling into step with him. The rhythmic tapping of Yoda’s cane was the only sound that reached the ears of the duo as they walked. Obi-Wan glanced frequently at the small ancient green alien walking beside her. His large ears, stooped posture, and ancient eyes gave no indication of what he was thinking.  
“Troubled you are, frustration fills your mind….sadness more so,” Yoda observed quietly.  
“I know it’s not befitting a Jedi Master Yoda…”Obi-Wan started only to be interrupted by him.  
“Jedi you have yet to become, a youngling you still are, perfect you are not expected to be. Would be unfair,” Yoda said lightly tapping her arm with his cane lightly. Obi-Wan breathed deeply again her nerves unwinding slightly.  
“It’s just…I want so badly to be helpful.”  
“Helpful you are young Kenobi,” Yoda stated firmly.  
No she wasn’t. If she was helpful she would still be at the Halls of Healing. Obi-Wan stopped walking and Master Yoda did the same turning to face her. She clenched her fists and shook slightly as she tried to stay calm.  
“I want to help more,” Obi-Wan said adamantly as she stood before him, “I don’t want to be helpless like I was on that slave ship! I…want to do more, I want to be of great service to the Order, I want….!”  
“Feel needed you wish to be.” Yoda said calmly.  
Obi-Wan gave a ragged sob, not even realizing her eyes had started tearing up. She stood there for a moment her shoulders shaking slightly before she gave up and started crying.  
“I don’t….I don’t…” She hiccupped as she rubbed at her eyes uselessly. A gentle hand on her elbow guided her to another bench and she sat down.  
“More than the Halls of Healing this is about,” Yoda inquired.  
“My parents…didn’t…didn’t want me…” Obi-Wan whimpered. Her stomach twisted in knots and her breathing was shaky as her voice quaked, “I don’t want…I can’t leave the Order... _I don’t want to be abandoned again…_.”  
“Abandon you the Order will not,” Master Yoda said firmly. Obi-Wan felt a three fingered hand cup her chin lightly and turn her face to look at him. His wise eyes looked determinedly at her, “Precious you are. Not always needed will you be, _wanted_ will you always be.”  
Obi-Wan gave another weak sob and rubbed lamely at her eyes to dry them. Her chest felt less tight, her heart felt less fragile…but she now felt embarrassed for crying like a baby in front of Yoda. When she finally looked back at him he was smiling kindly at her. She gave a weak smile of her own.  
“Hurry you will now young one, on a mission you were, yes?”  
Obi-Wan nodded and made to leave but before she did…  
She knelt swiftly on the ground and hugged Master Yoda, “Thank you Master.”  
If he was surprised Obi-Wan would not know she leapt up quickly and ran for the lift to the gardens. She had a task to complete.  
                                                                                                                                               *  
Master Che made no comment on her tardiness or red-rimmed eyes when Obi-Wan returned with the massive basket of healing herbs, only thanked her for her help and set her to a new task of soaking bandages in bacta. Later that evening when Obi-Wan met with the rest of her Clan for dinner Siri and Bant Eerin excitedly asked her how her first day helping the Healers had gone. When night fell and she lay down to go to sleep, listening to the peaceful breathing of her fellow initiates, her mind wandered to her conversation with Master Yoda. Had he always known of her insecurities? Had he really just been sitting there right when she’d been walking by in her tumultuous state? She’d never know and honestly she didn’t care.  
He had been there for her…the Jedi Order would be there for her.  
As she slept with those thoughts strong in her mind, her dreams were peaceful.  
The memory that haunted her dreams so many nights before would never plague her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi is a Cerean.  
> A humanoid species they suffered from a dwindling birth-rate due to females out-numbering males 20 to 1. To Master Mundi Obi-Wan's parents letting her go so willingly was deeply upsetting as to his people children are very precious. He watched over her closely in her early years as a result.  
> A Kiros bird is a species of highly intelligent birds able to understand conversations. Obi-Wan's clan name comes from that bird.


	3. Qui-Gon

                                                                                    Qui-Gon

“You know you could help me,” Obi-Wan said.

“I could…but I won’t. This is supposed to be your assignment Initiate Kenobi,” Quinlan said smugly from where he was seated on a nearby create. Obi-Wan scowled at him, “If you weren’t going to help me why are you bothering me? I’m fairly sure Master Tholme barred you from the hangar after last month’s Rancor incident.”

“Hey that thing was going to run me over, I figured the safest place to avoid that was by sitting on its head. It’s not like I purposely steered it towards the dam….”

Obi-Wan rolled her eyes as she went back to work trying to re-wire the controls of an old star-fighter docked in the hangar of the Temple. The Jedi may have lived simply but that didn’t mean they were trying to make fire with stones; like any other large building on Coruscant they had a ship’s hangar. The hangar itself was decent sized and housed the smaller Starfighters used by Jedi Knights on missions as well as the lightweight cruisers and freighters the Order used. It was perhaps the one area in the Temple that was consistently noisy. Given all the time she had spent in the Halls of Healing recently Master Vant had purposely assigned Obi-Wan to help the hangar staff this week. Obi-Wan didn’t mind, she was actually a more than fair mechanic if her previous time with the hangar staff was any indication. As for the control panel she had already fixed it…she was just having trouble reaching high enough to set it back into its dock. At nearly 11 years old Obi-Wan was still shorter than the other humanoid female’s her age, Siri had at least 3 inches on her, and Quinlan took great joy in teasing her over it.

“ _Lucky your hair is so easy to spot or someone might step on you._ ” Was one of his preferred jokes and after he became a Padawan to Jedi Master Tholme, Quinlan had only become more insufferable. As she stood up on her tip-toes and heard him snickering Obi-Wan knew she was this close to kicking Padawan Vos in the shin. The panel slid back into its place finally and Obi-Wan turned to stick her tongue out at Quinlan in defiance. He scoffed at her and she ignored him as she slid the protective cover to the panel back into place. Kneeling down she dug through the nearby tool-kit. A shadow falling over her made her pause, “Leave me alone Quinlan, if you’re not going to be helpful, don’t be a distraction.”

The shadow did not move so Obi-Wan turned to deliver that kick only pausing because as tall as he was Quinlan’s knees would not be at her eye level when she was crouching…

Looking up Obi-Wan found herself staring at Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

“Master Jinn…” She started standing up swiftly…only to whack her head on the underside of the ships wing.

She dropped back into a crouch with a whimper and clutched at the back of her head. Not bleeding that was good but the stars in her eyes made her worry for a concussion. Would Master Vant count it against her if she went to the Halls of Healing as a patient? Rubbing the back of her head Obi-Wan stood up again, much more slowly this time, and blinked watery eyes up at the tall Jedi Master. His quiet gaze unsettled her some, the last time they’d met he’d rescued her from slavers and she’d sassed him as thanks. Come to think of it she’d never apologized for that. She probably should since he was the one who got her and the others, as well as the freed slaves, to Naboo for medical treatment. As she opened her mouth to do just that the Jedi’s unrelenting stare made her close it again.

Qui-Gon Jinn was known as the Maverick amongst the Jedi Order. His skill was unquestionable as was his loyalty but his disregard for protocol and propensity for attracting trouble left him with a reputation. All in all it left the Jedi youngling rather intimidated. Obi-Wan shifted from foot to foot flicking her gaze from her boots to his face as she shrank under his stare. He must have something to ask her. Why else would he be here? What did he want?

“Have you seen Padawan Vos initiate Kenobi? Master Tholme is looking for him,” Qui-Gon said simply.

“Quinlan Vos? But he’s right,” she gestured with her hand towards the crate where…Quinlan was no longer sitting. Looking around quickly she found that Quinlan was nowhere in sight and dropped her hand to her side with a groan. Qui-Gon quirked a brow at her, “I can assume he was here not long ago?”

“He was here 30 seconds before I realized you were here Master Jinn.” Obi-Wan said, if Quinlan got in trouble it wasn’t her fault he should have listened to his Master.  
Qui-Gon nodded and turning on his heel strode away his brown robes whirling slightly behind him. Obi-Wan watched him leave confused. With a shrug she went back to her project, she still had to finish up with the ship or it wouldn’t fly again and she’d rather not have to retake ship maintenance classes.  
                                                                                                                                                 *  
_Jedi Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi, Age 10, Human Female from the planet Stewjon. Average in light-saber dueling, above average in force-training, well above average in Temple academics, regular of the Temple library, hangar, and most recently volunteer at the Halls of Healing._

Qui-Gon mused quietly to himself as he left the hangar. He had only met Initiate Kenobi once, when he and two other Jedi Knights had pursued a slave ship that had captured young Kenobi and the other younglings of Clan Kiros. He had not seen her since. All he knew about her was the aforementioned facts about the youngling on her Temple dossier which he’d received courtesy of the Council. She’d seemed skittish as he spoke to her in the hangar but then most younglings were around him. Red hair, pale skin, eyes that couldn’t seem to decide if they were blue, green, or grey and a small frame. Not the image one had of a Jedi typically but if how she handled herself on the slave ship and since then was any indication there was more to Kenobi then meets the eye. Yet as impressive as her training success in the temple was that did not mean she was ready for a mission outside the temple.

Speaking of he still had a wayward Padawan to find.

                                                                                        *  
Obi-Wan shifted in her seat as she sat before the small Holo-projector in the Kiros dorm room waiting. When the projector lit up she grinned broadly as the shimmering miniature image of Shmi Skywalker appeared before her.

“ _Hello Obi-Wan_ ,” Shmi’s projection said.

“Hello Shmi, I am happy to see you are well.” Obi-Wan greeted back and meant every word. Gone was the gaunt look to Shmi’s face that she’d had when they had first met, her hair groomed neatly into a bun on the back of her head, and her clothing in much better condition and fitting better on her properly nourished body. Most of all Shmi looked happy every time she and Obi-Wan spoke and that was what the youngling liked the most about staying in contact with Shmi; she actually got to see the fate of someone she’d helped. Even now Shmi lived peacefully on Naboo working as a seamstress, selling her wares to those who visited the Naboo countryside, and tending to the little garden outside her modest but cozy home. A life far removed from the slavery that was once all she knew, Shmi now had the life she deserved, a free happy life.

“ _How are you doing, is your training going well,”_ Shmi asked.

“It is going well I have learned much in recent days,” Obi-Wan mused as she recalled her little breakdown in front of, and counselling by, Master Yoda.

“I’ve learned a lot about who I am,” she said quietly. Shmi opened her mouth as if to ask what she meant when a weird noise drew her attention. Shmi’s image looked behind her out of range of the projector and disappeared for a moment. When she came back she was holding a squirming baby.

“Is that Anakin,” Obi-Wan asked excitedly. Nearing two years old Anakin had grown so much since his birth. His blonde hair now curled around his head and he squirmed madly in his mother’s arms giggling. He seemed to notice the small projection of Obi-Wan his mother was talking to and stopped his happy shrieking to stare at the blue image.

“Hello Ani,” Obi-Wan said. He recognized his nickname and babbled excitedly at her. Shmi readjusted her grip on her child, “ _That is Obi-Wan Anakin. Obi-Wan._ ”  
Anakin looked at his mother curiously as she pronounced Obi-Wan’s name slowly once more.

“ _Wa…I-Wa_ …” Anakin rolled the unfamiliar name off his tongue. Even in the tiny image Obi-Wan could see his features scrunch up with frustatration.

“It’s not the easiest name,” Obi-Wan said as Anakin continued trying to talk.

“He’s gotten so big,” Obi-Wan observed, “I wonder how tall he will be?”

“ _Not very tall I imagine, I am a small woman myself_.” Shmi observed. Obi-Wan very nearly asked about Anakin’s father but held her tongue. In all their conversations Shmi had never mentioned Anakin’s father in any aspect. At this point Obi-Wan was too afraid of what answer she might get if she asked what happened to him, that and it might be inconsiderate to Shmi.

“Taller than me I’m sure,” Obi-Wan changed the subject pouting slightly, “My crèche mates are constantly reminding me of my height.”

Shmi pursed her lips, “ _They are teasing you?_ ”

“Relentlessly, Jedi or not younglings are younglings, teasing is what they do.”

“ _Yes but malicious teasing is not appreciated by anyone,_ ” Shmi frowned, “ _Are you doing well Obi-Wan, truly?_ ”  
The show of concern was touching and so Obi-Wan was glad her answer was true, “Yes; there aren’t many who tease me, and those whose opinions I truly value defend me from such teasing. Tomorrow at my dueling test they all swear they will cheer me on.”  
The woman’s features softened at the girl’s answer, “ _Good._ ”

“ _Wani_.”

Both females paused, surprised, and then turned their attention to Anakin who had been mumbling the whole while.

“ _Wani_ ,” He said firmly reaching towards Obi-Wan through the projection, “ _Wani._ ”

“Did he…”

“ _I believe he’s given you a nickname of your own._ ” Shmi laughed as Anakin chanted the name he could pronounce closest to Obi-Wan over and over. Obi-Wan couldn’t help the smile that split her face and laughed louder than she had in a while

                                                                                         *

“Here let me…” Siri said as she took Obi-Wan’s pony-tail into her own hands and braided it into a bun on top of her head, “I wouldn’t put it past Chun to resort to hair pulling.”  
Obi-Wan nodded and regarded her opponent in today’s dueling test.

Bruck Chun, another Jedi Initiate, a rising star in the dueling form Ataru, and as Siri liked to call him ‘An insufferable show-off.’ It was rare that Obi-Wan encountered him in the dueling arena but every time he took great joy in taunting and belittling her with his every victory. Being scolded by Master Yoda on one such occasion had stopped the teasing during battle but Bruck’s dislike of Obi-Wan had continued. Bruck held grudges, and Yoda telling him off for mocking Obi-Wan after a harsh blow to the leg had directed one of those grudges at the Stewjon female. An oil-stained rag thrown at her head in the hangar, study materials missing from where she’d left them, tripping her in the hallway…all were acts Obi-Wan suffered by Bruck’s hand. The blonde human male was currently smirking at her from across the room as if already devising how to humiliate her this time.  
Obi-Wan frowned right back at him….today would be different. Her earlier conversation with Shmi had brought back the recent revelation of how Obi-Wan had changed in her own eyes. Now it was time to show everyone else.

Elsewhere in the training room Master Yoda was watching from an overlooking platform. To his left was Jedi Master Tholme and his newly appointed Padawan Quinlan Vos. To the right of the ancient Jedi was Qui-Gon Jinn. All were surveying the combatants in the days training exercise.

“Master Yoda may I inquire as to why we are watching this dueling test?” Qui-Gon asked.

Yoda nodded as he observed Initiates Kenobi and Chun enter the circular sparring area, “Inquire you may, though the reason for your curiosity hear I would first.”

Qui-Gon shifted slightly. He may be a grown man but Master Yoda was the former master of his former master…there was respect to be held for the ancient being. Questioning him might be impetuous but…  
“Chun is indeed a skilled duelist his ability with Ataru is notable already despite his youth. But did he not best Kenobi in all of their last duels? Is this really necessary to see if….”

Yoda raised a small hand giving Qui-Gon pause. Below the initiates had ignited their lightsabers and taken their stances.  
“Surprise you young Kenobi might, see her skills you will…faith I have.”

At that Qui-Gon said no more resuming his silent gaze.

Obi-Wan watched carefully as Bruck began his careful steps towards her. Mirroring him they circled the ring for a short time watching each other, seeing who would make the first move. If Yoda had not nipped the behavior in the bud Bruck would no doubt have begun taunting her by now. As if sensing her thoughts Bruck lunged and Obi-Wan swiftly spun to her left blocking his blow with her own saber. The light-sabers vibrated with the collision and the noise they made filled the room. With a firm push Obi-Wan managed to use Bruck’s own momentum to propel herself swiftly out of his reach and resumed her stance. Bruck frowned and shifted for another strike…Obi-Wan moved to meet his blow directly stopping his downward swing from gaining power. Their blades locked at the hilt Obi-Wan made to kick Bruck in the shin but he jumped up and away from her.  
He was taking her seriously now Obi-Wan noted as he began a series of swift strikes and slashes at her. She parried and blocked each one and kept her wits about her…she needed to stay smart about this. The noise of the light-sabers as they clashed and cut swiftly through the air filled the room.

Qui-Gon raised a brow as the battle below continued. Chun’s skill as a duelist had not been exaggerated but Kenobi’s own skill had been understated and given the way Padawan Vos was grinning the girl would receive later praise from her peers. Kenobi was swift and agile, so what edge Chun may have on her in strength was diminished. Even more surprising was that the small girl was clearly practicing Soresu. The Form was focused on the defensive aspect of light-saber combat and few Initiates practiced it consistently. As far as Qui-Gon knew Kenobi had only had the same amount of training in the form as all initiates, so he could not fathom why she was using it now. Only the most skilled of practitioners could use Soresu primarily in combat, and he feared that was an oversight on the young female’s part. The fact of the matter was that eventually Chun would find a weak spot in Kenobi’s defense and the battle would be over.

Obi-Wan dodged another of Bruck’s blows and ducking low to the ground tumbled farther away from him managing to kick one leg out from under him and break his balance. Bruck gritted his teeth his features twisted into a scowl and lunged again. As his strikes became more powerful and frequent Obi-Wan knew her defense would not hold much longer. Then again she’d accomplished what she sought to do so the time for Soresu was over. Leaping over Bruck’s head she answered his strikes with those of her own spinning and leaping at him with increasing speed and power. As Bruck floundered to regain his control over the duel Obi-Wan doubled her efforts.

Qui-Gon would not deny that his jaw dropped as the tide of the duel changed. Kenobi’s skill with Soresu had been noteworthy but her ability with Ataru was astounding. As the reality of the situation dawned on him he turned to regard his fellow Jedi. Tholme’s face was schooled into a neutral expression but even his eyes had widened slightly with shock. Vos continued to grin as his friend began to dominate her battle. Yoda did not look surprised in the least, in fact the little smile on his face indicated he had known the whole time this was how things would go.

Kenobi had dictated the entire course of the battle from the beginning. Her use of Soresu had served to tire Chun and lure him into a false sense of her battle style. Now she was attacking with the style she was more skilled with and Chun was facing the brunt of her power and ability with no real defense of his own to fall back on. Soresu had served as her shield, to dull her opponent’s blade until she drew her own. Obi-Wan Kenobi had just proven herself not only a more than capable duelist, but a truly exceptional strategist. Qui-Gon suddenly understood exactly why Yoda had mentioned the young Initiate to him.

Obi-Wan leaned back to avoid a strike aimed at her upperbody and crouching low to the ground executed a spinning kick at Bruck’s ankles. With his body weight still leaning with his prior strike Bruck’s balance was not enough to stop him from toppling to the ground. Instantly Obi-Wan had her blade pointed at his throat. Bruck froze and the silence in the room was palpable, making the sound of Obi-Wan’s own panting fill her ears. She was sweating, her hair in disarray and she was tired…but she was victorious.

“Initiate Kenobi has won the duel, well done to the both of you,” Yoda said and only then did Obi-Wan realize the Grand Master was there. Obi-Wan stepped away from Bruck, holstering her saber and giving a short bow to the Jedi on the viewing platform. Bruck climbed to his own feet and gave her a look Obi-Wan had never received from him before…it was not angry, but curious and maybe a little surprised. Bruck gave a bow of his own and left the dueling area leaving Obi-Wan to immediately be swarmed by Siri, Bant, and the rest of Clan Kiros as they congratulated and praised her. She smiled despite herself and took pride in a victory hard won, but earned.

On the viewing platform the 3 Jedi master’s departed to conduct a meeting of great importance regarding the future of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

                                                                                              *

Obi-Wan sat quietly as Bant braided her long red hair back for the day. Nearby Siri was brushing her own blonde hair.

“Done,” Bant said cheerfully dropping Obi-Wan’s braided hair over her shoulder and Obi-Wan smiled at her friend, “Thank you, it’s hard to get it right when I braid it myself.”

“Its fine after all I can proudly claim to be one of the few, if not the only, Mon Calamari who can braid hair,” Bant said pressing a webbed hand over heart proudly, “My talent as a Jedi is obvious. Now hopefully I prove even half as good at Soresu.”

Obi-Wan’ duel the day before had convince their dueling instructor to have todays lesson be on Soresu and the rest of Clan Kiros was excited for it. But Obi-Wan ultimately never got to see how they fared. For as the Clan departed their shared room to head towards the dueling arena once more Master Vant had called Obi-Wan aside.

“You will not be attending the dueling lesson today youngling,” The twi’lek stated, “You have been summoned to meet with Master Yoda.”

Which was how she found herself standing outside one of the small meeting rooms in the temple. Obi-Wan gulped softly before pushing the door open to enter. Master Yoda was there as expected but Master’s Qui-Gon and Tholme were a surprise.

“Enter Kenobi, discuss with you we must.”

Obi-Wan did as Yoda bade and entered the room to stand awkwardly before the three males. She had to fight hard not to wring her hands nervously and stood ramrod straight instead.

“Your duel yesterday was most impressive young one,” Master Tholme said. The dark haired green eyed man made a gesture with his hand using the force to switch on the hole projector embedded in the floor. Before her eyes Obi-Wan saw her duel with Bruck lit up in blue miniature.

“A clever strategy to be certain and one well beyond your years.”

“Th…thank you Master,” Obi-Wan bowed at his praise.

“We have also looked over your other accomplishments,” Master Jinn now entered the conversation, “Master Che speaks highly of your healing skills, Master Koon says you perform well in Starfighter flight simulations, and Master Vant says you do well in your studies of galactic history and cultures. In the last year you have made leaps and bounds forward in your group and personal training. Any idea as to why?”

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath.

“ _Wani, Wani,” Anakin giggled happily as he waved goodbye with Shmi before the holo call ended. Both were smilng._

“When I was kidnapped by slavers I was confronted with things I’d never thought of in the temple. I saw the benefit in healing where I had not before, as well as how knowledge of things besides the Jedi Order could help me in the future…because I want to be a Jedi that can protect others. I seek the Jedi I could be and so I am finding the paths available to me.” Obi-Wan’s voice was firm.

The Masters looked at each other, or rather Yoda and Tholme looked at Qui-Gon a clear question unspoken in the air. The man furrowed his brow briefly but gave a short nod.  
“In light of your recent accomplishments the Council believes you are ready for another step towards becoming a Jedi,” Qui-Gon explained and with a wave of his own hand the image of Obi-Wan’s duel shimmered away forming instead a planet.

“You have been selected to accompany myself, Master Tholme, and Padawan Vos on a mission of peace-keeping and support. It will be unlike anything you’ve faced before. Do you think you can handle it initiate Kenobi?”

The question hung in the air. Obi-Wan’s mind was racing a mile a minute. Her first Council sanctioned mission?! That was almost unheard of before one was made a Padawan. Aside from that…it was a mission to help others. Excitement and dread warred in her stomach before she took a breath and found calm. This was the perfect chance to see what she’d learned.

“To assume anything would be foolish Master Jinn, but I gladly accept the assignment.”

Qui-Gon looked at her silently for a moment before giving a quiet sigh, “Alright.”

He approached Obi-Wan and rested a hand gently on her shoulder, “Prepare what you feel is necessary for the journey, we will leave for Korda Six in the morning.”  
“Master if I may ask…who are we going to be helping?” Obi-Wan murmured her mind still reeling. Qui-Gon’s gaze turned almost mirthful, “Mandalorians.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm i wonder who the Jedi are going to meet on Korda Six?  
> Also little baby Ani gives Obi-Wan a cutesy nickname of her own.


	4. True Mandalorian's

Obi-Wan stood in the Temple hangar fiddling with the outer robe that had been foisted upon her. On Jedi Masters the robe gave them a mysterious air, the hooded brown cloak a staple image associated with Jedi across the galaxy almost on the level of the light-saber. On Obi-Wan it looked as though a blanket was trying to eat her. She was in the process of rolling the sleeves up so that she could actually see her hands when Masters Qui-Gon and Tholme arrived. Giving a short bow to the Masters Obi-Wan attempted to look professional despite the turning of her stomach that had been happening since yesterday. Equal parts fear and excitement were warring within her in a way no bad food ever would.

She followed the two Jedi onto the light-freighter that would be their transport for this journey. Quinlan looked up from where he’d been setting hyperspace coordinates in the pilots chair and bowed to his own Master. With Tholme in the pilot’s position Qui-Gon ushered Quinlan and Obi-Wan to the small holo-projector stationed in the galley of the ship. There was a shudder as the ship took off and Obi-Wan knew that they were leaving the Temple hangar for Coruscant space.

“Master Tholme and I are already aware of the parameters of this mission but I am to brief the two of you now,” Qui-Gon stated, standing in a version of parade rest his arms crossed behind his back.

“We are being sent on a mission to support the True Mandalorians on Korda Six. Given the history between the Jedi and the Mandalorians you are no doubt curious as to why?”

“Well yeah, pretty sure the Mandalorians hate us, they were allied with the Sith centuries ago,” Quinlan said frowning. Obi-Wan did not voice her thoughts but they were similar to Quinlan’s.

“The Sith can easily corrupt others, many of whom do not share the Sith’s dark intentions, and while the Mandalorians are not blameless in that conflict there is an opportunity to change the animosity between them and the Jedi order. Initiate Kenobi can you tell me what you know of the Mandalorian-Ithullan War?”

Obi-Wan gulped slightly as Qui-Gon and Quinlan both stared at her. It wasn’t a matter of her knowledge that gave her pause…it was the awful facts Qui-Gon was asking her to recount.

Taking a breath Obi-Wan spoke quietly, “Approximately 170 years ago a force composed of several Mandalorian clans engaged the Ithullan people in war over a narcolethe* distillery. It ended in victory for the Mandalorians. Despite this, or maybe because of it, some of Mandalore’s ruling government at the time decided to continue the fight on the Ithullan homeworld. Once victory was achieved there the Mandalorian’s committed genocide on the native people, raiding the planet, and destroying an entire culture. Historians across the galaxy consider it the greatest crime of the era.”

Quinlan’s haunted look mirrored Obi-Wan’s own. Even now centuries later the genocide of an entire race over an alcohol distillery was frightening. It had been a show of power and brutality on the part of the Mandalorian’s.

“A great number of the Mandalorians considered it a crime as well,” Qui-Gon stated. He paced slowly back and forth across the small galley before the younglings.

“Following that war Mandalore and her people were divided, many of them disgusted with the Ithullan genocide committed supposedly for the glory of Mandalore. The acting government crumbled in the wake of the conflict. The clans were often at war with each other, battles fought between those who wanted to follow the traditional warrior ways of Mandalore, those who sought peace, and those who enjoyed their new savagery. The battles continue even now but there has come a chance to change that.”

Qui-Gon activated the holo-projector and a man in traditional Mandalorian armor appeared as a still image. Obi-Wan regarded the image curiously. The image was what her mind called up when she thought ‘Mandalorian’. A blaster held firmly in hand, a helmet with a t-shaped visor, a jetpack, and the stance of one preparing for a fight.

“In recent years Jaster Mareel, a Mandalorian loyalist, has formed a group calling themselves the True Mandalorians. While they follow the warrior ways of their ancestors they have a strict code of honor and believe any Mandalorians that wish to fight must have accountability for their actions. They seek to unite Mandalore as one people again, and open peaceful relations with the rest of the galaxy.”

Obi-Wan and Quinlan both gasped. Mandalore had long been considered off-limits to all but Mandalorian’s, any ships daring to enter there controlled space were met with swift hostility. Not to mention the attacks on Republic and Neutral worlds committed by Mandalorians in the past. If the Mandalorian’s could be reasoned with then…Obi-Wan looked up at the image of Jaster Mareel with the slightest bit of hope growing.

“Wait how is one guy going to unite an entire people who’ve been fighting each other for over a century,” Quinlan said pointing at the helmeted warrior’s image. Obi-Wan’s idealistic musings were crushed quickly by reality. Cynical maybe, but Quinlan had a point.

Qui-Gon changed the image on the Holo-projector. The image of Jaster Mareel shimmered away to a new image of what looked to be a family tree of some kind. Numerous family crests; smaller crests connected to larger crests and so forth, ultimately leading to the crest that adorned Mareel’s own shoulder armor.

“Mareel has already earned the respect and loyalty of a great many of Mandalore’s finest soldiers and as a result has earned the support of many of Mandalore’s oldest family Houses and the Clans under them. They have named him _Mand’alor**_. To that end Mareel can be considered the leader to most of the Mandalorian’s already.”

Quinlan and Obi-Wan blinked rapidly. Obi-Wan regained her wits quickly enough, “But Master Jinn…if he is already Mandalore’s leader then why does he need our help?”

“I said he could be called leader of _most_ of Mandalore initiate Kenobi,” Qui-Gon stated with a small smile causing her to look down at her boots in embarrassment over her assumptions. Qui-Gon schooled his features into professionalism again, “Mareel actually faces opposition from two sources.”

  The image on the projector changed this time into a cubist mural of a Mandalorian clad in the typical helmet but wearing robes of some kind and holding a scroll, not a blaster.

“One faction is the New Mandalorian’s which was formed centuries ago, shortly after Mandalore’s last battle with the Galactic Republic. They seek to reform Mandalore into a peace-making society to redeem themselves in the eyes of the Galaxy. While ultimately the goal of unifying Mandalore is shared by both groups the New Mandalorian’s believe the ancient warrior culture of their people must be abandoned to achieve it. Mareel may have the majority of Mandalore supporting him but there are still many who follow the New Mandalorian’s in the hopes of the fighting ending. If Mareel doesn’t play his cards right the New Mandalorian’s can dismiss him as another blood-thirsty warrior and the Mandalorian’s will stay divided. So far they are watching him closely to see how he handles his other obstacle.”

The ship jumping to Hyperspace caused the floor beneath their feet to shudder and Obi-Wan stumbled briefly. When she regained her footing she was staring up at another individual in Mandalorian armor. She could not see the color of the armor given the blue light of the projector but she could tell it was much darker than that of Jaster Mareel, perhaps black, and the edges of the armor were sharper…more sinister.

“This is Tor Viszla leader of the war faction Death Watch. He is from one of Mandalore’s oldest clans. He also seeks to unite Mandalore, but Viszla wants to propogate the ruthlessness currently tearing the planet apart. He wants to make Mandalore into a planet of assassins and conquerers…most attacks on non-Mandalorian worlds have been led by him and his followers. He does not hide his intentions and has sworn to wage war on the Galactic Republic and the Jedi who are loyal to it as soon as he is able. The New Mandalorians have attempted to root him out and stop his attacks but they are a pacifistic faction and Viszla will not be reasoned with. Unless he and Death Watch are destroyed.”

The holo-projector blinked off and without its glow to illuminate the room the flashing lights of hyperspace travel streaking by the windows of the freighter cast eerie shadows. It made Qui-Gon look almost otherworldly as he moved to stand directly in front of Quinlan and Obi-Wan.

“Jaster Mareel contacted the Jedi Council earlier this week. He and the True Mandalorians have tracked Tor Viszla to Korda Six and are hoping to stop his next war campaign, and maybe even Death Watch, for good. Jaster asked to have the Jedi be a part of this mission as a sign of good faith to the Galactic Republic, and to show the New Mandalorians that there can be peace without renouncing the old ways of Mandalore. The chance to stop centuries of suffering and bloodshed is something the Council and Republic could not refuse. Supreme Chancellor Valorum has given permission for the Jedi to send a small group to assist Mareel. Master Tholme and I were sent because we have worked with Mareel in the past, and as Tholme’s Padawan Quinlan Vos you are being sent as well.”

Quinlan gave a quick nod and in any other circumstances his jittery look would have made Obi-Wan laugh. Instead…

“Master Jinn…why was I sent?” She asked quietly.

“The Council believes your skills can serve the mission well,” Qui-Gon turned to regard her quietly, “You think outside the box Kenobi, you see all available paths no matter how difficult or frightening they may be. This mission is a show of good faith on the Jedi Order’s part as well. You have the potential to show the Mandalorian’s that there is a chance of peace between us and them for the future.”

Suddenly Obi-Wan wished she hadn’t accepted the mission without realizing just how important her part in it was.

*

Obi-Wan tugged her hood higher over her head and shivered slightly as the wind lashed about her. Important though their mission was the wishes of Korda Six’s acting government must be respected and the Jedi and Mandalorian presence on the planet needed to be kept hush hush. So Master Tholme had landed the ship in one of the barren rocky plains stretching over the planet. The stone outcroppings hid the ship well from view at a distance but did not protect much from the elements. It was Obi-Wan’s turn to stand vigil on the loading ramp and search for signs of their Mandalorian contacts and though it was well into afternoon on the planet, she was freezing. With a small sneeze she stretched her senses as much as she could through the force as she had been doing periodically over the past hour…but this time she could sense approaching life forms. Leaping to her feet she ran back into the ship and found her fellow Jedi sipping caf as they like her waited.

“Someone is coming,” She said teeth still chattering from the wind. The Jedi masters rushed past her quickly while Quinlan pushed a cup of caf into her hands, “Jeez you look like you’re half frozen.”

She gave him a weak smile and downed the cup without a breath. It was bitter and made her jittery, but it was warm. As Quinlan grabbed the back-pack he had brought with him Obi-Wan grabbed her own knapsack and followed the Padawan.

The two joined the Masters on the loading ramp just as the first of the contacts came into view on a speeder-bike. He was clearly Mandalorian, Obi-Wan could see the glint of the helmet in the sun, and as he rounded a rocky outcropping 2 more speeder-bikes and one transport speeder appeared. All the drivers wore the helmets and armor plating of Mandalorian warriors, in an array of grey, blue, and green’s. The first Mandalorian pulled right up to the Jedi and hopped off the vehicle. He wasn’t as tall as Master Jinn but tall all the same, imposing with the armor and blaster’s casually slung at his hips. As he approached the group Obi-Wan blinked as Quinlan moved to block her from view.

“Master’s Jinn and Tholme; it’s good to see you again.”

The man’s voice, deep with an accent Obi-Wan had never heard before, sounded warmer than she had expected.

“Jaster Mareel, it is good to see you as well,” Tholme said and Obi-Wan peeked around Quinlan to see the 3 men giving a short bow to each other.

“We have a camp some distance from here, best lock down your ship for the time being we can’t have air travel so close or we risk detection.” Mareel gave a quick hand signal to his men. They began indicating which speeders the Jedi should ride in. Tholme, Jinn, and Quinlan were able to fit into the transport vehicle but that left Obi-Wan.

“The youngest will have to ride on one of the speeder-bikes,” The driver of the speeder said. Mareel nodded and gestured to one of the bike riders, “The girl rides with you.”

Obi-Wan approached the bike only to hear Quinlan shout, “Hold on she’s never ridden a speeder-bike she can have my seat.”

Sure enough Quinlan was already starting to scramble out of the speeder. Tholme kept a restraining hand on his Padawan’s shoulder. Mareel similarly expressed denial, “Sorry kid but the bikes are designed for speed, I’m afraid you and an armored rider would be too heavy to guarantee a safe journey. The girl weighs the least; she goes on the speeder-bike.”

To end this before Quinlan started an argument Obi-Wan climbed onto the bike behind the armored rider and placed her hands lightly on his shoulders, “I won’t fall off.”

The rider actually chuckled a bit, “Good to hear.”

Mareel boarded his own speeder-bike and the group took off. As the wind rushed past them Obi-Wan got a more secure grip on the driver’s waits as the bike shot over the rocky terrain. She used his bulk to block her face as her eyes watered.

“So what are you, a baby Jedi,” The rider asked, his voice carrying the same accent Mareel possessed. Obi-Wan frowned at the back of the man’s head, “I am a Jedi initiate, not a baby.”

“Same thing; if you’re under 8 you’re a baby in my book.”

Obi-Wan flushed, “I will be 11 in two months.”

“Really? Wow you’re kind of small. Alright then not a baby.”

Still fuming over the ‘small’ comment Obi-Wan didn’t respond.

Aside from her quiet pouting the ride to the camp of the True Mandalorian’s was uneventful and Obi-Wan did not, in fact, fall off at any point. After figuring out a way to look around without her eyes burning she found the ride enjoyable and wondered if she could learn how to ride a speeder-bike at the Temple someday. The small caravan weaved into a canyon sunk down into the terrain that acted as a perfect hiding place. The bike pulled to a halt in a small cluster of plastoid dwellings and tents. Obi-wan slid off the bike and went over to the speeder as it pulled up. She was not unaware of the numerous looks she got from the inhabitants of the camp. Regardless of how this mission was supposed to go the Jedi had once fought against these people and lingering hostilities were to be expected, as long as they didn’t interfere with the outcome she didn’t care.

Quinlan vaulted out of the speeder quickly, “You alright?”

“I’m fine,” Obi-Wan said confusedly. She’d been in plain sight of Quinlan and the Masters so why was he asking?

A scoff drew Quinlan’s attention and Obi-Wan saw him scowling at something behind her. Turning she saw that he was glowering at the man she’d ridden with. The Mandalorian may have been leaning casually, arms crossed, against his speeder-bike but she could tell from the slight bobbing of his shoulders that he was chuckling. Quinlan looked like he was going to say something but Master Tholme interrupted thankfully.

“This way young ones,” He steered Quinlan bodily by the shoulder towards a nearby plastoid dwelling outside of which Master Jinn and Jaster Mareel were talking to each other.

*

  
“Why is she over here?”

“Should we say something?”

“I don’t know about these Jedi….”

“Oh relax she’s just a kid.”

Obi-Wan pointedly ignored the comments she was hearing as she carefully tended the small flame under the pot she was cooking with. The small metal cook rack with its little lit can of fire-gel under it was not the most desirable of heating sources but a regular fire meant rising smoke, and smoke risked detection. So little fire with lack of rising smoke it was, even if she had to shield it from the wind. After the Jedi had set up their temporary lodgings Master Qui-Gon had settled down to meditate, Master Tholme and Quinlan were off somewhere training, and that left Obi-Wan to wonder about dinner. The hour was getting late and a quick glance about the camp revealed the Mandalorian’s were munching on ration bars and sticks of some kind of dried meat. That dismissed any ideas of their hosts providing the Jedi a meal, so Obi-Wan took the task upon herself.

Honestly she would have probably been munching on ration bars herself if not for Siri and Bant. They’d been equal parts excited and worried for Obi-Wan on her first Council-sanctioned mission, especially after hearing it could be weeks before their Clan member returned. Either way the two had hunted around the Temple kitchens and packed some food for her, that was both easily transported and did not easily spoil. As she caught a whiff of the simple soup that was simmering she was very thankful.

“What are you making?”

Obi-Wan turned to regard the Mandalorian that had spoken to her. She was only mildly surprised to find the Mandalorian she had ridden with earlier, after all he had seemed to be one of the friendlier one’s.

“Just some vegetables in Nuna*** broth,” Obi-Wan explained turning the flame off and stirring the soup again.

“Fair warning the others are noticing the smell too; we haven’t really eaten real food since we got here a few days ago.” The Mandalorian sat down next to her, his armor making a clinking sound against the rocky terrain. A quick look around confirmed his statement, there were quite a few helmeted heads turned in their direction.

“I told you,” Her surprise dinner companion said.

“Uh…well if they want some…”

“Careful of what you’re offering, this group can eat a lot, does smell good though.”

_You have the potential to show the Mandalorian’s that there is a chance of peace between us and them for the future._

Carefully spooning some of the soup into the metal bowl she’d set out Obi-Wan handed it to the Mandalorian beside her, “Jedi can eat a lot to, I think I have enough to feed everyone.”

He paused for a moment as if taken aback but accepted the bowl. After she spooned a serving for herself Obi-Wan found herself face to face with her companion for the first time, as he’d finally removed his helmet. He looked to be in his teen years his skin was a shade lighter than Quinlan’s, his hair dark and curling around the nape of his neck, his eyes brown and lighting up a bit as he drank the soup. Seemingly satisfied that Obi-Wan wasn’t going to poison them, intentionally or not, the other Mandalorian’s nearby were soon clustered in a circle around the pot, cups and bowls were filled, and chatter filled the air. Seeing them without their helmets Obi-Wan felt her unease abate a great deal, these warriors were humanoid after all just like her. As the soup disappeared Obi-Wan took care to set aside portions for her fellow Jedi and the absent Jaster and soon the pot was empty. As the Mandalorian’s thanked her Obi-Wan found herself introducing herself, “I am Jedi Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

The young man who had first sat with her chuckled as he finished his share of soup, “That’s certainly a mouthful.”

“It’s who I am.”

He thought about that for a moment before shrugging, “Alright Obi-Wan Kenobi; I’m Jango Fett.”

 

***

*-Narcolethe: A strong alcoholic beverage made in the Mandalore system it was favored heavily by the populace and considered by the galaxy to be the definitive Mandalorian beverage.

**- Mand'alor: Translated to 'sole ruler' in basic, the Mand'alor was considered to be the supreme ruler of the Mandalorian people, both a King and a Warrior General. The title was highly coveted and while any Mandalorian could make a claim for the title when the previous Mand'alor passed ultimately they had to be accepted by the Family clan's and prove themselves worthy of the honor. They were expected to lead their people into battle when necessary and Mandalorian's considered themselves responsible for rallying to the Mand'alor when called. The Mandalorian homeworld of Mandalore was in fact named after Mandalore the First, the first to bear the title, and so the Mand'alor was considered the one true ruler of the planet and Mandalorian system.

***-Nuna: A flightless bi-pedal bird native to the swamps of Naboo. Adaptible despite limited intelligence Nuna were easily cared for and domesticated and their meat and eggs were prized across the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit longer in part because it's longer but also because it's a lot of exposition and I had to do my research. Mandalorian culture is rich and expansive so it was quite a process, this may be an AU but I do want to explain some aspects of Star Wars lore as accurately as I can.


	5. Armor

Armor

“They didn’t hurt you did they?”

Obi-Wan looked up from where she was laying out her bed-roll and regarded Quinlan with a wide eyed stare. The Padawan was sitting on his own bed-roll regarding her with an expression unusual to him; serious.

“ _Why in the galaxy_ ….Quinlan I shared a meal with them they weren’t trying to stab me with a fork or something!” Obi-Wan huffed at him.

“Obi-Wan you don’t get it, this is a serious mission,” Quinlan gestured wildly with his arm towards the door, or maybe the planet at large, “And despite what the Master’s say the Mandalorian’s were allied with the Sith…”

“And there have been Jedi who fell and became Sith Quinlan,” Obi-Wan frowned at him. His strange attitude had been noted by her but now it was clearly becoming a problem. Being careful was one thing but Quinlan clearly expected some sort of attack by the Mandalorian’s in the camp. All day he’d shadowed Obi-Wan as though the second he looked away she’d meet her demise. Even now the boy had immediately followed her into their temporary dwelling when she said she was tired; he’d feigned exhaustion himself when seconds prior he’d been wide awake and alert. She was beginning to think he doubted her ability to handle herself on this mission and in all honesty…that hurt.

“There is a chance for peace here Quinlan and despite what you may think the Mandalorian’s have not done anything even remotely hostile since we arrived here.”

Obi-Wan lay down upon her bed-roll and scowled darkly at him, “And for the record I am well aware that this is a serious mission.”

“Obi-Wan I didn’t mean…”

The female youngling rolled onto her side her back to the young male, and he stopped speaking. She heard him give a soft sigh before the small lamp in their tent went out.

“Goodnight Obi-Wan,” She heard him whisper softly.

She was feeling insulted enough that she did not reply.

*

The next morning Obi-Wan rose with the sun like usual and went outside to begin her katas and morning meditation. Finding a spot behind most of the dwellings she started going through the forms that had become like breathing to her over the years. A moment’s pause to take a few deep breathes and steady her mind. Punches, kicks, feet and arms constantly switching positions, tumbling, flipping…some movements strong and swift, others slow and fluid…

Her argument with Quinlan dominated her mind which normally would have gone blank with the repetition of movement practice usually granted.

Flip, punch, kick, crouch….

Quinlan was just being over protective. Being a Padawan learner made him think he needed to watch over her, Obi-Wan shouldn’t have been cross with him…

Tumble, spin, lunge…

She should let her mind go blank, emotions not handled well led to the dark side…

“Is this normal for Jedi?”

In her shock at the voice of whoever had snuck up on her Obi-Wan brought her foot down a little stronger than intended…an audible crack split the air as her heel split the rocky terrain beneath it.

Jango Fett gaped at her silently for a moment, “Wow.”

Obi-Wan faced him, “Uh hi…did you need something or…”

“Not really I just saw you wandering off and wanted to make sure you didn’t go too far, we have mines rigged up around the chasm in case of surprise attack.”

Obi-Wan considered that for a moment. After a moment she started walking back towards the camp, “Noted. One cannot accuse you and your fellows of not being prepared.”

Jango took a few steps to catch up to her and then fell into step beside her, “Heh, and one cannot accuse you and yours of being weak. Seriously though is that whole rock splitting thing normal or…”

“No,” Obi-Wan said quickly her face flushing a bit, “That…was a mistake on my part…it’s only supposed to be practicing martial arts forms.”

“A mistake strong enough to break a rock.”

Obi-Wan frowned at him, “Are you picking on me?”

“After seeing what you just did? Never; I have more sense than that,” Jango said with a shrug. His helmet was held under one arm and honestly Obi-Wan found it much easier to converse with him this way. She had learned that the Mandalorian’s took great pride in their armor, families forged it with their children once they were old enough to be considered warriors, it made sense that they wore it often but to her it was still odd. Jedi did not wear such things except for out of necessity, like Master Plo Koon’s breathing apparatus.

“When did you make your armor?” Obi-Wan asked curiously. Jango looked down at her with a surprised look, “You’re actually asking that?”

“Well…” Obi-Wan suddenly worried she’d offended him, she drew into herself her arms crossed in front of her shoulders slumped as she walked, “Um I’ve read that Mandalorian’s make armor when they are considered warriors of their family so I…didn’t know if there was a standard age or if it depended on the child and…I’m sorry was it not okay to ask?”

Jango looked at her for a moment then chuckled as if in disbelief, “No, it’s just…I’m surprised you’re interested.”

“Really? But you just asked about Jedi norms so I…”

“It’s not that Kenobi,” Jango said his tone sombering a bit. He turned his gaze from her and back to the camp as they approached the buildings, “It’s just that most…well a lot of people just assume Mandalorian’s are war-hungry barbarians. Needless to say when they think that, they don’t think you can have a culture worth learning about.”

As he wandered off without saying anything more Obi-Wan feared she’d struck a sore point and had just offended Jango. She jogged quietly after him and rounded a dwelling just as he did….

“This plan is crazy Jaster and you know it!”

Jango’s body language changed so swiftly Obi-Wan hadn’t needed the force to sense his sudden discomfort and anger. Her attention was drawn to where Jaster was standing in the center of the campsite with a man in grey armor. The shouted declaration had come from this new Mandalorian that was speaking to Jaster who had his arms crossed over his chest with an unimpressed impression to his posture.

“Oh really Montross? I hadn’t realized you felt this way,” Jaster deadpanned and the man, Montross, tensed.

“Don’t joke with me Jaster, this whole thing is Mandalorian business and out of all beings in the galaxy to get involved you involve _Jetii_?

Obi-Wan gulped quietly; this man, Montross, had spit the Mandalorian word for ‘Jedi’ out with such venom and hatred she knew instantly that he did not want them there in any respect. Perhaps it had been the camaraderie with those who had shared a meal with her the evening before that had put her at ease but Obi-Wan was made aware again of the bad blood between the Order and the Mandalorian’s.

“Montross, this isn’t about the Jedi and Mandalore,” Jaster pressed his fist firmly to Montross’ chest plate to push the man out of his personal space, “This is about Mandalore’s stability and place in the Galaxy. The Jedi aren’t a threat to that Death Watch is.”

“Jaster I follow you loyally because you have Mandalore’s best interests at heart, but myself and others don’t think…” Montross began with what may have been a placating tone but Jaster cut in.

“And that is why I asked you to safeguard our strongholds while I led this mission here. You don’t have to like Jedi Montross, but because you don’t I cannot have you here. There is too much at risk for there to be any hostilities between us and our allies.”

Now Obi-Wan knew why Jango was upset, and why she’d felt welcomed by the Mandalorian’s here despite the checkered past between them and the Order. Jaster had personally selected the warriors of the True Mandalorian’s who were willing and able to work with the Jedi without hostility. Montross’ statement proved though that there were those in the True Mandalorian’s ranks that hated Jedi enough that Jaster excluded them. So why was the man here?

“I’m your second in command Jaster! I have years of experience fighting Death Watch, my feelings about Jedi aside I should still have been brought on this mission. Instead you bring _not_ our most capable warriors but the soft-hearted and the whelp you adopted.”

At this Jango clenched his fists and started stalking towards the two men, his booted feet kicking up rocky dust as he stomped firmly forward. Obi-Wan had a sinking suspicion she was about to witness a confrontation and against her better judgment…she intervened. Her heels scraped lightly against the dirt as Jango dragged her along for a moment before realizing she’d grabbed onto his sleeve.

“What are you…” he started to ask only for her to shake her head rapidly at him and clutch tighter to his arm.

“I’m going to stop you right there Montross,” Jaster’s words floated to them as his conversation with Montross resumed.

“Being willing to work with potential allies despite bad blood if it’s for the good of more than just yourself is not being soft-hearted. I call it being strong enough to try for a better future. Second,” And now it was Jaster crowding into Montross’ personal space, “Call my son a ‘whelp’ again and the Jedi will be the least of your worries.”

Montross went rigid and Obi-Wan had no doubt Jaster had meant his threat. With a curt nod of his head Montross spoke again, “I am still staying Jaster. I am your second in command.”

Jaster’s shoulder’s slumped slightly, “Fine then. But I mean it Montross, you keep any bad feelings you have about Jedi to yourself; I get even the tiniest hunch you’ve gone after them…”

“I know.”

Montross turned and headed for one of the dwellings leaving Jaster standing alone rubbing at his helmeted head as though he felt a migraine coming on. Obi-Wan felt the tension in Jango ease as well and realizing she still had a firm grip on his arm she let go.

“Why’d you stop me,” Jango asked her his expression still stony. Obi-Wan kicked lightly at the dirt, “I knew if you got any closer…it wouldn’t be an argument that could be solved with words. Jaster had it under control.”

Jango regarded her silently for a moment before turning and walking towards Jaster. As she watched the two exchange some quiet words she turned and left them with their privacy. Returning to her exercises, closer to camp this time, she wondered idly if she’d interfered in family business where she shouldn’t have. Jaster was apparently Jango’s adopted father…and Jango had wanted to come to his father’s aide when he was under scrutiny. She knew his anger had not been at Montross’ insult of him, but of the man’s implications that Jaster had made a stupid mistake.

Was it typical for a child to so strongly defend their parent?

Obi-Wan stopped her exercises and returned to camp.

*

“From what our scouting missions have gathered Death Watch has 3 temporary camps on this planet,” Master Tholme said.

While Obi-Wan had been in camp that morning Quinlan and his Master had gone off with some intel from the True Mandalorian’s and found where Death Watch was hiding. Death Watch certainly wasn’t going to expect their enemies of allying with Jedi, so they were the logical choice for a stealth operation. What they’d learned was being discussed in the briefing held in the largest dwelling and base camp. Obi-Wan stood beside Master Jinn solemnly looking at the projection of a map in front of them.

“Two are smaller, most likely sentry camps with one or two guards at most, maybe supply caches,” Quinlan pointed to the two green light’s marking the map.

He pointed then to a red light, “This is the largest camp, and from what we could see there are at least 30 Death Watch there.”

Even counting the Jedi the True Mandalorian’s numbers only reached 14.

“Best plan of attack,” Jaster asked. Master Jinn spoke up, “The main camp butts up against this cliff face; there’s a fair bit of open terrain in front but climbing up the cliff itself would provide ample cover.”

“Yeah but they’ve likely realized that,” Jango said, his helmet back in place and his tone void of the jovialness from earlier, “They’ll have guards or at least traps all over that cliff.”

“Fortunately our plan isn’t to take the camp,” Jaster moved forward now, “Our target isn’t Death Watch itself but what they are guarding. One of our contacts here on Korda Six took note of various munitions and weaponry being brought onto the planet’s surface by ‘couriers’. Near as we can tell some merchant big-wig or politician is turning a blind eye to Death Watch using this planet as a weapons cache and launching point for their next attack. So I say again our plan isn’t to take the camp….it’s to destroy it.”

“And how will we do that,” Montross said. He’d been silent the whole time but now he loomed in the shadows like some stone statue.

Now it was Master Tholme who spoke, “There is a small ravine running near the main Death Watch camp.”

He indicated the holo-map where a long green line was highlighted near the Death Watch camp.

“It’s been carved by a stream and is sunk far enough into the ground that a small group will be able to travel through it to within easy distance of the camp. The brunt of our own forces will lead a distraction on the cliff while a smaller group plants charges near the camp. The camp will be destroyed and once we send that message out the local authorities will reinforce us and we will capture the remaining Death Watch forces if possible.”

“Pfft…capture…that is far too lenient for these bastards.” Montross scoffed.

“Enough Montross,” Jaster hissed, “When is the best time to attack.”

“Given what we could see their patrol numbers are fewest in the wee hours of the morning. Our best window of opportunity is an hour or so before dawn.” Quinlan put into the conversation.

“Then we will attack in 10 hour’s.”

“So who goes with what group,” Jango asked.

“You will take the majority of the True Mandalorian’s, Master Tholme and the two Padawan’s to attack the cliff side.” Jaster instructed, “Montross, Master Jinn and I will go through the ravine to plant the charges.”

Obi-Wan nearly protested being called a Padawan before Montross gave a brief chuckle causing Jango to turn his helmeted head and level him with a glare Obi-Wan knew was there even if she couldn’t see it.

“Just don’t mess up Fett.”

“I won’t,” Jango growled and Obi-Wan was grateful when Jaster declared the briefing over. She silently regarded Jango as he stomped off to who knows where and debated following him to apologize for earlier. Instead she returned to the Jedi dwelling to rest and prepare herself for the upcoming attack. She lay down on her bed roll, silently regarded the empty ones of Quinlan and the Master’s and fell into an uneasy slumber.

*

Obi-Wan woke with a jerk, sitting bolt up-right with a scream ready to tear itself out of her throat. Gasping quietly her frightened gaze flicked around the dwelling, seeing Quinlan and Master Tholme both asleep nearby. Master Jinn was nowhere in sight and it seemed as though the other Jedi were undisturbed. Her mind racing and a sweat sticking to her skin Obi-Wan climbed swiftly to her feet and left the dwelling. The crisp night air both helped and hindered her breathing and she rubbed her hands over her arms to stave of the cold some, wishing she’d grabbed her cloak. The camp was dark with most asleep preparing for the attack happening in a few hours.

She walked over to where she’d eaten her meal with the Mandalorian’s some the day before and sitting down drew her legs close to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Her sobs had stopped but the shock of her nightmare was still fresh in her mind.

_Explosions_

_Yelling_

_Fire’s burning_

_Blaster’s firing_

_Light flashing off black visors_

“What are you doing?”

Obi-Wan whipped her head up and saw Jango standing in front of her. The glint of moonlight off his visor did little to calm her raw emotional state.

“What…are you crying?”

She was, much to her embarrassment and she knuckled at her eyes.

“It….it’s nothing…”

“Doesn’t look like nothing.”

Obi-Wan ignored that observation, “It was just…a very vivid dream.”

“No kidding,” Jango said coming over and sitting next to her. Obi-Wan really did not want company but had no real energy to leave, silently musing to herself. She heard the clink of Jango setting his helmet down. For a few minutes only silence hung in the air between the two. Obi-Wan calmed her breathing and with the last dregs of sleep gone from her mind it was clearer…

She had not had a dream so distressing since before…with the memory of her parents…

But somehow she knew her dream now had not been a memory….so what then?

“Mandalorian’s are considered adults when we turn 13…that’s usually when we go out with our parents on hunts or to battle,” Jango said breaking the silence.

Obi-Wan blinked and regarded Jango curiously, “What are you…”

“That’s also around the time we forge our armor. Our parents, blood or otherwise, help us gather the materials and make it.”

Was he answering her question from earlier? Or was he trying to take her mind off the nightmare? Either way it was working, and she was still curious.

“Um…I notice that all Mandalorian’s wear it…that you don’t often take your helmets off…”

“That’s because this armor is our pride….this helmet is our face,” Jango said lifting his own helmet and looking into the visor.

Of all the answers she’d been expecting, Obi-Wan had to admit that was not one of them. She’d heard theories ranging from the armor simply looking intimidating to it being a family heirloom passed down through family Clan’s. The theory that a warrior culture would need armor had been most likely in her mind.

“Mandalorian’s do not define ourselves as a Race…we define ourselves by our culture. If you follow our ideals and prove yourself by your actions you can be a Mandalorian just as much as one born from Mandalorian parents. Because of that we can be any species, so our armor is our face, it is how we identify as Mandalorian’s no matter how different we may look underneath.”

He passed over the helmet and Obi-Wan carefully took it in her hands. She tilted it this way and that, scrutinizing it, tracing every ding and scratch…

“It’s finely crafted,” She said.

“Jaster helped me make it,” Jango said tracing a finger over one of his vambraces, “When he adopted me and I joined the True Mandalorian’s.”

So had been adopted then, just like she’d been adopted by the Order.

Before she could ask him anything else the Force sang a warning so loudly through her very being that every nerve in her body fired a single message to her brain.

_Move!!_

She tackled Jango sending them both rolling just as a blast dug a crate into the spot where they’d been sitting. Rock peppered them and the ringing in Obi-Wan’s ears lessened enough for her to hear the shouting and blaster fire that now shattered the quiet. With a curse Jango leapt to his feet and tugged his helmet on, “Ambush!!”

Obi-Wan rose to her feet to and ignited her light-saber shifting into a defensive stance as she looked around. The True Mandalorian’s spilled out of their burning dwellings in force, armor on and weapon’s at the ready. Their attackers were flying through the air propelled by jet packs.

The black armor…

Death Watch.

“Defensive positions all of you retreat to Site B, move, move!!”

Jaster’s authoritative voice split the air and Obi-Wan saw him successfully shoot a Death Watch assailant out of the air. The sound of hot plasma igniting greeted her ears and she saw Master Jinn leap into the air and dispatching another Death Watch member, sending the warrior plummeting to the dirt. She snapped her attention forward as a Death Watch warrior landed near her and fired. She successfully deflected the blow away from Jango’s unguarded back and force pushed the man some yards away. She moved to go towards Jaster and Master Jinn, quickly sprinting across the open ground.

She was nearly there when a sound greeted her ears…a loud whistling…

“Rocket!!”

She could not react quick enough….

A loud explosion rocked the earth she felt her body go weightless and crash into that of another…

Shouting and screaming…she wondered idly if it was herself…

A splash…

Blackness took sight from her…

Not a dream…a vision of this attack…and she’d not seen the warning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long but work ate up a lot of my time and I re-wrote this chapter at least 4 times before I figured out where I was going with it.  
> Also Mandalorian culture is so awesome I wanted to reference more of it.  
> Anyway enjoy!


	6. Death Watch

Death Watch

Obi-Wan felt every part of her body aching as she slowly came back to consciousness. Slowly, and very carefully, she pushed herself up and tried to look around. Darkness greeted her, wherever she was only slightly illuminated by what looked to be moonlight streaming through small cracks in the ceiling above her…

No not a ceiling…rock…

She felt around carefully, finding the hilt of her light-saber and igniting it.

The blue glow lit up the cave she was in, and glinted off the surface of the small stream her lower half was still submerged in. Dragging herself fully onto the shore she shivered slightly with the damp and cold and looked around with more scrutiny. The rocket blast must have crumbled the ground, this likely was the underground stream Master Tholme had spoken of. Best way out was straight up but if Death Watch was still….

A low groan broke her out of her thoughts. Turning she peered into the darkness…

Another groan and she turned her gaze to the opposite side of the stream, seeing a reflection of her weapons’ light off of a green metal surface…

Armor…Jaster!!

Obi-Wan splashed clumsily through the water to reach the fallen man, wincing at the small and large rocks covering his body. His helmet was nowhere in sight and she could see he had a nasty cut along his brow.

“Jaster…Jaster can you hear me?” She asked frightened.

She could see his eyes open slightly, shift to look at her for a moment…

“You…you’re the little Jedi…”

Thank the Force the man still had some level of cognizance. His uneasy breathing was still worrisome and with those rocks in the way…

Obi-Wan regarded what weighed Jaster down. The rocks weren’t connected to the cave walls, no risk of structural instability there then.

“Jaster, I’m going to get the rocks off you, try not to move and tell me if it makes…if it makes your pain worse.”

The man looked at her silently again then raised an arm to give her a thumbs up. She mustered a weak smile, then shifted all of her focus to moving the rock pile. Reaching with the Force she closed her eyes and the rocks began to shift….

*

“How did this happen?”

Master Jinn turned to regard Jango where he’d spoken from. Before Jango in what visibility the twilight hours gave lay the bodies of two of the True Mandalorian’s who had come to this planet, dead in the prior battle. A familiar green helmet near identical to the young man’s own was under his arm. Their attackers had all been slain but for one who’d managed to escape back towards one of the Death Watch strongholds. Two dead…and Jaster Mareel along with young Obi-Wan were missing.

“I’ll tell you how,” Montross hissed coming up to them. At the look of pure rage the man cast in Jinn’s direction the Jedi didn’t need the force to know where this was going.

“Your _Jetii_ probably tipped them off, bet they were hoping we’d all die.” Montross grabbed Qui-Gon by the front of his robes and snarled in the man’s face, “Treacherous scum. Jaster’s dead because of you.”

“ _Obi-Wan’s gone to!_ ”

The shouted declaration actually drew Montross’ attention away. Qui-Gon looked at Padawan Vos who had been silent after the battle, but who now stood shaking quietly a look of loss on his face.

“She’s gone…” The Padawan repeated, Master Tholme putting a calming hand on his shoulder. Vos was so young and now he was faced with the very real possibility that someone close to him had perished.

“Yeah? It’s not like you lot would care if one brat died, after all you make a habit of kidnapping kids from their folks…” Montross broke off his accusations when Qui-Gon grabbed his arm and actually made the hulking Mandalorian wince.

“We do not kidnap children,” Qui-Gon said quietly and the Mandalorian fell silent, fearful of the calm rage on the Jedi’s face.

Jango barely listened to them his attention on his fallen comrades…his mind on his missing father. Death Watch had found them, but the True Mandalorian’s had been so careful. The signal scramblers, using the speeders instead of their jetpacks, the Jedi scouting for them, how could…

His blood went cold and he quietly walked off. Neither the Jedi nor the other Mandalorian’s saw him leave or bring his hand to a comm-link hidden in his belt. There was a traitor in this camp, and he knew just how to find out who it was.

*

Obi-Wan pressed her hand to her mouth to block off a gasp and to calm her squeamish stomach. Jaster’s body had taken heavy damage in the fall. His left leg was definitely broken, he was bleeding from multiple small wounds on his torso, and Obi-Wan feared he may have a cracked rib or two. His shallow breathing did little to calm her nerves. Jaster’s dark hair clung to his forehead with sweat, his dark eyes were glassy, and even though his skin was notably paler than Jango’s already the sickly pallor it had was not normal.

She didn’t have any supplies to treat him, and she didn’t know if it was safe to get help or even if they were under the camp anymore. The river could have easily moved them farther away from where they’d fallen into the cave. Even if she did try to get out and go get help, Jaster could very well die while she was gone. Obi-Wan’s mind was racing a mile a minute, as feelings of helplessness ravaged her mind.

It was the slave ship all over again. Only this time it was Jaster who was in danger not Shmi and the then unborn Anakin…

 _Shmi and Anakin_.

Both alive on Naboo, and happy in their new lives.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, then another…

This was not the slave ship, and she was not the same child who’d been terrified with uncertainty. She’d taken that feeling of helplessness and poured it into learning how help…

Her eyes snapped open. She had the perfect means to save Jaster now, but it was risky…

Jaster gave a wet sounding cough and spit up bile and some blood…

Risky was better than dying for sure, she justified and touched Jaster’s forehead to get his attention.

“I’m going to try something Jaster…if you are able, tell me where your pain is.”

Kneeling at his side Obi-Wan closed her eyes again and focused, holding her hands out palms down over the injured man’s body.

“My…chest…” Jaster gurgled.

Obi-Wan breathed carefully…in and out…in and out…

_“Focus through the Force,” Master Che instructed as she held her hands over a sleeping Jedi’s bleeding arm, “Follow it…focus it inward…see not with your eyes but with the Force itself. Find the injuries…”_

_Before Obi-Wan’s eyes the man’s wound stopped bleeding, scabbing over already, and closing itself._

_“Manipulate the Force around those injuries…mend what is broken.”_

_The strange blue light that had seemed to flow from Master Che’s hands stopped._

_“The Force is a part of every living being, using yourself as a conduit you can direct it, strengthening what the body can do on its own with time, accelerating it.”_

Obi-Wan followed the blue light that flowed throughout Jaster’s body. She saw it clustering around two fractured bones in his rib cage, where one was straining against his left lung at risk of puncturing it. Carefully…she wove the light around those bones urging them back into place, where the bones could knit properly. She could feel the pressure in Jaster’s chest alleviate and focused the light to other parts of his body, to soothe minor injuries, stifle some of the pain…

Obi-Wan felt the awareness of her own body come back to her. Fatigue registered to her and she carefully moved back from Jaster before slumping weakly, suddenly tired.

“How…what did you do?”

Obi-Wan looked to Jaster. His eyes were alert again, his throat clear.

“Force…force healing…” She said quietly as she felt some of her strength come back to her. Jaster carefully prodded at his chest.

“Don’t…the bones are healing but if you agitate the area they may fracture again.” Obi-Wan slapped his hand away.

The man turned his eyes back to her, “I did not realize Jedi could do that.”

“Not all of them can…I studied healing back in the Temple.”

“Then that blue light,” Jaster asked quietly, “That was the Force?”

“In a way it was,” Obi-Wan said. Jaster fell silent for a moment contemplating what he’d witnessed for a moment.

“Thank you,” he finally said and reaching out ruffled her hair. Normally Obi-Wan would have protested that but as it was she only batted lightly at his hand even as she smiled.

“We need to get out of here,” Jaster said carefully sitting up, “An ambush like that was too well coordinated to be chance. Someone tipped Death Watch off to our location.”

Obi-Wan had to agree with Jaster’s logic.

“Okay…but there is the issue of how we get out. You’re still injured, just not as badly, and I’m not sure we’re even under the camp anymore.” Obi-Wan indicated the river and the surrounding cave. Jaster gingerly climbed to his feet and when he staggered Obi-Wan rushed to support the side his still injured leg was on.

“I still have my comm with me. Signal’s too weak now but if we can get somewhere there’s a stronger signal, I can contact Jango and he can track our position.”

Obi-Wan nodded and took slow steps, acting as Jaster’s crutch.

“You’re a strong little thing aren’t you?” Jaster observed.

*

Qui-Gon’s eyes snapped open and he leapt to his feet from his meditative stance. Tholme and Quinlan who had been trying to meditate themselves looked up at him.

“I…I just sensed Initiate Kenobi.”

“What?!” Instantly Quinlan was on his own feet, “Where?”

“I’m not sure…she is some distance away…but I sensed her presence. There’s was a surge of power through the Force from her…” Qui-Gon pressed his hand to his left temple gingerly.

“Is she that powerful,” Tholme asked quietly. While it was true that Jedi could sense the presence of their fellows with practice it was often something that happened between Master’s and their Padawan’s after years of training together. For an Initiate to put out a strong enough signature through the Force that an unfamiliar Knight could sense it…

“But she’s alive,” Quinlan said urgently, his eyes brighter than they had been since the attack on the camp.

“Yes, she is alive.”

“Then maybe Jaster is too,” A voice said from the entry to the dwelling the Jedi had been sitting in. Jango walked in from the doorway, “And I know who tipped Death Watch off.”

*

“Hold on…I think I managed to transmit our location,” Jaster said. Obi-Wan stopped walking and helped the man lean against the cave wall. The light built into his suit, safer than her light-saber to be sure, cast a beam of light that moved just as erratically as he did. Sure enough the previously inactive comm was now flashing to indicate a signal.

“Any idea when it might have started,” Obi-Wan asked.

“No, I’m kind of out of it right now, could have been half an hour ago, could have been just now…”

The man was sweating profusely. The healing might have kept him from death’s door but he still needed to see a medic soon, and having to move so much so soon after his injury was not helping things.

“Perfect time to rest then,” Obi-Wan said and tugged on his sleeve until the man let her help him sit down.

“You’re a sweet kid lil’ one,” Jaster said, “No wonder Jango likes talking to ya.”

“He does? I was afraid I was bugging him with my questions,” Obi-Wan was happy to learn otherwise.

“He doesn’t get to talk to anyone near his own age that much,” Jaster explained, “He gets along well with the other True Mandalorian’s but it’s not quite the same. If you two get along so well…that bodes well for the future of Mandalore.”

Obi-Wan flushed slightly with the praise but before she could reply there was a distinct scraping sound above their heads. A tiny sliver of light broke through the darkness and Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. The sliver of light grew bigger as the hole in the ceiling grew bigger and bigger. After a few minutes she could see figures silhouetted against the light of day…

The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she moved to stand in front of Jaster defensively.

“Well, well, well…what do we have here?”

Jaster bristled at the voice, “Tor Viszla.”

“In the flesh and look at you Mareel, cowering in a cave with a brat protecting you.”

The hole in the ceiling suddenly widened and Jaster and Obi-Wan had to shield themselves from more falling stones as the hole widened to about the width of one of the dwellings they’d been staying in. In the glaring light of day Obi-Wan counted at least 7 Death Watch members observing them.

“So good of you to broadcast your location, we’d hoped we killed you the first time but this is one of those things you want to double check.” Tor said as his men raised blasters, pointing them down at the trapped man and girl.

“If I die it won’t change anything,” Jaster said standing despite his injuries, “The True Mandalorian’s will keep fighting you.”

“Will they though, I have reason to believe otherwise.”

Before Obi-Wan could ponder what that meant she heard the cocking of blasters and her mind raced. They were going to shoot them.

The blaster’s fired just as Obi-Wan ignited her light-saber. The whir of the blade and the crack of blaster impact filled the cave. The Death Watch members reeled back clutching at the scorching pieces of armor where there blaster bolts had been deflected right back at them. Obi-Wan panted quietly her saber still at the ready. Only one shot of 6 had gotten past her, its scorching mark dangerously close to Jaster’s arm in the cave wall.

“Cursed _Jetii_ ,” Viszla hissed.

“I don’t know about that,” A familiar accented voice said. Just as suddenly as the Death Watch had appeared they vanished from view and the sound of blaster’s filled the air. Obi-Wan kept her defensive stance until she saw Quinlan poke his head over the edge of the hole in the ceiling.

“Kenobi, you okay?!”

“Yeah but Jaster’s hurt I need help getting him out!” She shouted back.

Two Mandalorian’s, easily identified as allies by their grey and green armor landed in the cave their jet packs slowing their descent.

“Be gentle with him,” Obi-Wan asked before tensing her legs and leaping up and out of the cave easily. Around her the battle continued and she could see the Jedi Master’s defending their Mandalorian allies even as they fought the enemy. It was a mad flurry of blasters, blades, and hurled curses from Death Watch. Obi-Wan side-stepped one blaster bolt and force pushed the warrior who’d fired at her into one of his fellows. Quinlan rushed to aide his Master against 3 Death Watch warriors who were firing at him from all sides while Obi-Wan tried to locate Tor Viszla in the melee.

A sudden explosion knocked her off her feet and she hit the ground hard some feet away. Her lightsaber fell out of sight back into the cave. A shadow fell over her.

“Miserable brat,” Tor Viszla loomed over her his blaster aimed at her head, “Try and deflect this.”

The shot rang out and Obi-Wan tensed.

Tor’s blaster fell to the ground, followed soon by the body of the man himself, revealing Jango standing with his own blaster held up.

Obi-Wan released the breath she’d been holding and climbed slowly back to her feet.

Jango moved closer and clasped his hand on her shoulder, “You alright?”

She was covered in dirt, still wet from falling into the river, and her body ached from the cuts and bruises she’d sustained. She was certainly in a miserable state but…

“Yes, I’m alright.”

*

“So it was Montross who sold us out,” Jaster said. He was lying on a cot his injured leg in a cast, his torso bandaged.

“Yes,” Jango nodded.

The two Mandalorian’s and the Jedi were clustered in what counted as the medical tent in their camp. Not long after the death of Tor Viszla, reinforcements from the True Mandalorian’s had entered the atmosphere. With most of Death Watch and Tor Viszla dead from their initial attack and the second attempt on Jaster’s life, what remained of the Death Watch forces had quickly abandoned their camps. The main camp had quickly been overtaken by Jaster’s people, all weapons confiscated, and Jaster had received medical attention. It was then that Jango revealed what had happened.

“With our signal scramblers I knew no one in the camp could have contacted Death Watch about our location. It had to have been done before whoever it was arrived there. With how Montross showed up out of the blue…well with our scramblers out of commission in that attack I contacted Myles on one of our cruisers. He checked transmissions beamed to Korda Six by any members in the past few days. Montross sent one right before he left to come here. Since he knew we could not receive messages with the scramblers in place…”

“He contacted Death Watch,” Jaster finished.

“We checked Viszla’s comm and confirmed it. Montross sent him the coordinates for our camp. The second you disappeared he tried to put blame on us Jedi. When we got your signal and made to go and get you back Montross stole one of the speeder bikes in the chaos. We don’t know where he went.” Qui-Gon explained.

“What did he hope to accomplish,” Jaster asked quietly.

“He tried to have you killed,” Jango said earnestly, “He’s been acting strange since before this mission, claiming you weren’t leading the True Mandalorian’s to greatness and allying with the Jedi was proof. He wanted to take over.”

“And Death Watch could have given him that? The man has gone mad.”

“But he failed,” Obi-Wan put in from where she was on her own cot. Her injuries were minimal but after all she’d been through she hadn’t protested Jaster and Jango insisting she get checked over herself.

“We’re just lucky your injuries weren’t serious,” Qui-Gon put in, “Otherwise you may have well died in that cave and even with proof of his treachery some of the True Mandalorian’s might have still followed Montross.”

Jaster pursed his lips, “Oh my injuries were dire alright, I nearly choked on my own blood.”

“What,” Jango’s voice cracked, “but…but the medic said aside from some hairline fractures…”

“Yeah well those ribs were broken originally, Obi-Wan fixed that fortunately.”

Obi-Wan felt self-conscious as all eyes in the tent turned to stare at her.

“When you say fixed,” Master Tholme queried, Jaster answered swiftly, “Force-Healing. Don’t know the details but I was at death’s door there for a moment, then I wasn’t. Kid does good work.”

Quinlan surveyed Obi-Wan curiously, “Master Che taught you how to do that?”

“Yes,” She answered, “But I’d never had to actually try it before today. It’s risky to try and heal wounds that severe but…”

“It’s risky because it can tax the Jedi performing it too far and harm them,” Qui-Gon frowned at her and Obi-Wan felt like a chastised child, tempted to lower her head in shame. Instead she felt something else well up in her…

“He would have died if I didn’t try,” She said defiantly.

She and Qui-Gon held each other’s gaze for a long moment, each daring the other to break contact first. To Obi-Wan’s surprise Qui-Gon cracked a smile.

“You did well Initiate Kenobi,” With a flick of his robes the Master departed the dwelling. Quinlan looked gob-smacked and turned to her with a big grin, “He has never complimented anyone before Kenobi, good job.”

Master Tholme’s own small smile further reinforced Quinlan’s statement and Obi-Wan felt a flush rise to her cheeks. She’d done well…she’d done well…

*

Obi-Wan lay in her cot staring at the ceiling of the dwelling. She should be resting, Force knows the previous days had been exhausting but her mind was racing and she could not settle it. The mission was over, Death Watch scattered and Jaster already planning to contact various parties about the victory, maybe even approach the New Mandalorian’s in regards to Mandalore’s relationship with the Republic. Tomorrow the Jedi would leave and report their success to the High Council. Obi-Wan was already eager to tell Bant and Suri about her mission, unless the Council deemed the details too sensitive to reveal yet.

She heard footsteps approaching and for a moment assumed Quinlan was coming to check on her for the 12th time. The footsteps she heard though were heavier than Quinlan’s, the soles making a hollower sound than Jedi boots.

She sat up and Jango froze. His Alderaanian deer in the speeder lights expression was almost comical.

“Uh…sorry if I woke you.”

“I was awake; checking on Jaster again,” She asked looking over to where the man in question was snoring quietly in his sleep.

“Yeah…” Jango sat down in the chair near his father’s bedside, “But I also wanted to thank you again. For saving him.”

“You’ve thanked me 6 times already Jango. I was more than happy to help Jaster.”

Jango rubbed his eyes tiredly, “Just listen for a second Kenobi. What you did…there’s cultural standards on Mandalore about this so let me explain.”

Obi-Wan sat up more fully on the edge of her cot and regarded him with interest, “Like what?”

Jango was silent for a moment, his dark eyes shining in the dark before he reached into a pouch on his belt and held something up. In what moonlight spilled through the open door Obi-Wan could see it was a purple crystal of some kind, about the size and dimensions of her pinkie finger. It’s cut was rough, likely broken straight out of the ground without polishing but that left it with many non-uniform facets that caught the light and made it flash. Where it was tied to a simple leather cord were a cluster of 2 red beads and a small white stone. Nothing about it was symmetrical but Obi-Wan, a monastic Jedi with no interest in jewelry in the past, found it beautiful.

“What is it?”

“An engagement necklace.”

Obi-Wan was imitating an Aleraanian deer herself now.

Jango laughed at her, “I’m not proposing to you Kenobi so take a breath.”

She released a sigh of relief, “Okay…but why are you showing me this exactly?”

“It used to be a Mandalorian custom for a Mandalorian to give something to their intended when they proposed. Could be anything really but more often than not it was something passed down through the family. The customs died out since then but some still practice it, like my birth parents. My dad gave this to my mother when they married.”

‘An engagement token and family heirloom then,’ Obi-Wan thought. Jango continued, “Mandalorian’s put great emphasis on family, the passing of an engagement gift was supposed to represent the loyalty and love they had for the person getting married. If a child had no siblings the parents held onto the engagement token until the child wanted to get married. If a child had siblings then their sibling was supposed to hold onto the token. My dad gave me the gift my mother gave to him when they wed to hold on to,” He pulled a small carved ivory disk from around his neck where it had been under his bodysuit on a leather cord. It was simple but every bit as beautiful as the crystal, with small symbols painstakingly painted on it in what Obi-Wan assumed was a Mandalorian dialect.

“Wait if you were supposed to hold onto this then why…”

“My sister Arla was supposed to give me the crystal when I decided to get married, while I was supposed to give her this when she wanted to get married.”

He’d never mentioned a sister…then again if Jaster had adopted Jango then whatever happened to his birth parents had likely happened to his sister. Obi-Wan blinked as Jango pressed the crystal into her hand and closed her fingers over it.

“Obi-Wan…you saved my father’s life at risk of your own and proved you are a great warrior. We’d name you a True Mandalorian but since you are a Jedi that might raise some eyebrows,” He actual chuckled at that and she had to agree with him there. Jango’s smile faded and his look was serious again his dark eyes boring into hers.

“Regardless though, you have proven your loyalty to myself and my comrades, and my father. You are my sister on the battlefield Obi-Wan and so…I’d like you to hold onto this for me.”

Obi-Wan opened her hand to look at the crystal laying on her palm.

“I…I don’t know what to…Jango I will take great care with it.”

Jango smiled at her, “You and Jaster will be the first to know when I’ll need that back.”

Obi-Wan smiled at him and with one last look at Jaster, Jango left as quickly as he’d come. Carefully Obi-Wan put the necklace around her neck and looked at how the light caught on the crystal. It made her smile to be included in such a dear family custom, to be trusted with something so special. Laying down Obi-Wan tried to get to sleep but her mind was racing even more now.

She’d come to Mandalore on a mission, and was leaving having made a lifelong friend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter was a long one.  
> Anyone angry by the bait and switch? Sorry but Obi-Wan and Jango falling in love when she's 11? Not happening.  
> As for the engagement gift custom, that was something I made up for this story it's not canon in the Star Wars universe, but it does make for a sweet story.  
> Hope everyone liked it.


	7. Padawan

Padawan

“Do they really wear armor all the time?”

“Were they mean or nice?”

“They have jet-packs?”

“Seriously though, armor all the time?”

Obi-Wan had been battered by similar questions by numerous Initiates and even some Padawan’s since she’d returned from Korda Six. It was a strange experience, being a source of first-hand knowledge, normally any information she shared was from what she’d learned in the Temple library. The mission to aid the True Mandalorian’s had broadened her horizons. News that there could be peace between the Jedi and the Mandalorian’s had spread like wildfire through the Temple and all those who were involved in the mission suddenly became very popular. Even now in the temple banquet hall Obi-Wan was sharing her story for the 4th time since she’d returned from the mission.

Leaving the True Mandalorian’s had been bittersweet when the Jedi had departed for Coruscant. Despite initial wariness the motley crew had become honest allies. Jaster had even seen them off in their ship despite needing crutches to do so. The Manda’lor had successfully made contact with the New Mandalorian’s about the death of Tor Vizsla and disarray of Death Watch and was going to speak with them soon about Mandalore’s standing with the Republic. The mission had been a success and hopefully the Mandalorian’s would stand on the galactic stage again without fear following them.

Jango had also come to say his goodbyes and Obi-Wan had again promised to take great care with the necklace he’d entrusted to her.

After all that excitement, all the danger, and all the uncertainty Obi-Wan found life in the Temple to be soothing…and slow. The library, the Halls of Healing, even the Dojo seemed lackluster to her all of a sudden. It was like what had once been a comfortable routine had suddenly become a dull cycle. This revelation made Obi-Wan worried. She was an Initiate still, she had so much to learn about the Jedi Order and its ways…how could she learn if it was suddenly boring?

“Initiate Kenobi,” A voice called to her and she looked up from where she had been eating her mid-day meal with her clan mates. Master Qui-Gon Jinn was gesturing to her from across the room, Master Vant at his side. Saying a quick goodbye to her fellow’s for now Obi-Wan left her seat and approached the two masters.

“Master Yoda and I would like to speak with you young one,” Qui-Gon said simply and left the room expecting her to follow. Obi-Wan only stalled because Master Vant laid a hand on her shoulder. Looking up to the Twi’lek Jedi Obi-Wan wasn’t surprised at the familiar expression of comfort and wisdom on the pretty woman’s face. What was new was the almost…proud look she had.

“You will do well young one,” The Jedi said.

Obi-Wan quickly followed after Qui-Gon waving to her Clan Master.

She had to walk quickly to keep up with the long-legged stride of the Jedi Knight she followed. His stern features were unreadable as he looked straight ahead and Obi-Wan regarded him curiously.

“May I ask why I was summoned Master Jinn?”

“You may but it will be explained once we reach our destination, patience Obi-Wan.”

“Okay,” and she asked no more.

Master Jinn had been proud of her on Korda Six, as had Yoda when she’d returned so she didn’t think she was in trouble. Maybe they wanted her to go on another mission? That made little sense as Jedi Initiates rarely left the Temple for missions. Honestly the fact that she’d been on a mission at all already was unusual. She nearly walked into Master Jinn when they stopped suddenly in front of a doorway. It wasn’t one of the larger meeting rooms or even the room Yoda had called her to before her mission….

Come to think of it, Obi-Wan was pretty sure they were in the accommodation sector of the Temple, but it wasn’t the Clan dormitories.

“These are my Chambers,” Qui-Gon said simply and opened the door. Within Obi-Wan could see that it was a simple chamber but grand by her standards since it was meant for only one occupant. There was a couch, a window letting in a view of Coruscant, a small kitchen area, and another door which she assumed led to the sleeping area. Master Yoda was residing on the couch.

“Hello Initiate Kenobi,” The green alien greeted his legs crossed and his cane across them.

“Grand Master,” She said bowing slightly in greeting.

“Wondering why we called you here you are yes,” he asked with the familiar mischievous smile. Obi-Wan nodded wringing her hands slightly; maybe she was in trouble?

“Performed well you did on your mission. Impressed Master’s Jinn and Tholme were. A decision Master Jinn has made.”

Obi-Wan looked up at the human Jedi again. The Master’s blue eyes seemed to stare into her soul.

“You were selected for the mission to Korda Six for the reason we said, we believed you would help forge a lasting peaceful relationship with the Mandalorian’s which we are now well on our way to. But there was another reason you were selected.”

The Master began to pace and Obi-Wan followed him quietly with her eyes.

“The Council recommended you for something and during our mission I evaluated you myself to see if you were worthy of that recommendation. You have proven you are and so I have made a decision.”

The Jedi stopped in front of her and kneeled so he was at her eye level. He rested a hand on her shoulder.

“Obi-Wan I would like to take you on as my Padawan learner.”

It was like the explosion on Korda Six all over again…but in her mind.

*

Obi-Wan sat perfectly still on the floor as Qui-Gon, her Jedi Master, carefully separated a long chunk of her hair to the right side of her head. She still couldn’t believe it…she was a Padawan now. The weight of that revelation hadn’t fully settled in her mind and she was in a sort of daze so that when Qui-Gon picked up scissors and made the first snip on her hair she came back to reality. As familiar red locks were slowly cut shorter and shorter she wondered if casting off the weight of her hair had been meant by the Order to indicate the casting off of childhood. More likely it was purely serviceable, shorter hair meant less to yank on in battle. Breaking free of childhood was meant when the braid was cut off, but that wouldn’t happen to her for many years to come.

By the time Qui-Gon was done cutting her hair to the standard Padawan cut, for species with hair anyway, Obi-Wan’s head felt so much lighter. Qui-Gon delicately held up the long piece of hair he’d left untouched.

“This is a large decision Obi-Wan, are you sure?”

He had given her opportunities to say no in the past few hours, much to Yoda’s amusement and Obi-Wan’s frustration. She’d made her decision.

“I am sure.”

Qui-Gon began to braid the long strand of hair.

Yoda remained silent through most of the ritual. Soon the long Padawan braid was draped over Obi-Wan’s right shoulder and she stood up before the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, and her own Master.

“Master and Padawan you now are; teacher and student, allies, two halves of one whole you will be. Trust well each other, be strong together, binding you the Force is,” Yoda stood up and looked to Qui-Gon. The tall Jedi laid a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and she felt something…fall into place.

*

Moving into the Padawan quarters had been an event. The others in Clan Kiros had made a big fuss over Obi-Wan’s departure so by the time Obi-Wan was actually able to carry her few belongings to her new room it was later in the day and nearing dinner time. As she walked the main hall of the unfamiliar wing she noted the glances and whispers following her. For the most part the other Padawan’s were taller than her, no surprise there, and it was strange after being among her similar sized peers. Though she supposed these were her peers now.

Obi-Wan stood before the door Qui-Gon had said was hers and the door hissed open. The room wasn’t overly large, but she would not be sharing it. The one window was large and warmed the space dominated by a desk and a bed mat far larger than the one she had slept on since she was a toddler. To her right there was a door to a small closet and the floor had enough free space for on to meditate. She set down her bag and when the door hissed closed behind her she began to unpack. Her tunics, her spare boots, hair brush…though she doubted she needed it now…her latest study materials from the temple library, and of course her light-saber.

As Obi-Wan investigated the drawers of the desk she found something surprising. A small holo-projector was sitting on the desks shined surface. One for her use only, she wouldn’t have to vie for time to speak with Shmi when the others wanted to watch recorded Saber forms or communicate with the other Clans late in the evening or…

Obi-Wan stilled and suddenly felt alone…

She would no longer train, travel with, or share quarters with Clan Kiros anymore. No more classes with Master Vant, no more helping Siri with her hair or Bant with _Twi’leki*,_ no more whispered conversations long past curfew when they all should be asleep.

She did not want to be in the room by herself anymore. Attaching her light-saber back to her belt Obi-Wan quickly left the room and nearly ran into a duo of Padawan’s who had been walking by.

“Watch it!”

“I’m sorry I…”

“Wait Kenobi?!”

Taking a better look Obi-Wan realized she had nearly run into a human female and Quinlan Vos. Her mood brightened a bit, at least Quinlan was here in the Padawan quarters she wasn’t totally alone.

“What are you doing here,” Quinlan asked curiously.

“I’m uh…”

“You’re Master Jinn’s new Padawan aren’t you,” The female human said smiling slightly. Obi-Wan recalled vaguely that she’d met her once in the Halls of Healing, the Padawan had been there for a bruised wrist but had been very polite. She was almost positive her name was Shylar.

“Yes…”

“Really? That’s amazing Kenobi, I kind of figured that might be why they assigned you that mission, the Maverick was probably testing your mettle and….whoa you look like a boy.”

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath. She hadn’t really looked at herself since she’d gotten her Padawan braid…did she really…

“Quinlan,” Shylar hissed elbowing the boy.

“Ow, what’d I say?!”

“I…I’ve got to go now.” Obi-Wan quickly fled down the hall. She had no clue of her destination only that she wanted to be anywhere but here.

Eventually Obi-Wan had wandered into the Room of a Thousand Fountains and was looking at her reflection in one of the many water pools. She saw a human child of about 11 years of age, a little on the small side, with large eyes, and short reddish hair with one long thin braid falling over their shoulder. She’d noticed in the past that she was slimly built, that unlike Siri her facial features hadn’t become more feminine yet, now with her long hair cut…

She _did_ look like a boy. She sat back hastily from the pool and sighed.

It wasn’t anything new to her really but hearing Quinlan bring it up when she was having a small panic attack had not helped. And now some of the other Padawan’s likely though she was an immature Youngling for running off like she had. Standing up she grumbled quietly to herself and headed in the direction of the Dojo. After she had unpacked she was expected to meet with Master Jinn…her Master for their first sparring session. Holding her head up her strides became more confident. She had been chosen to be a Padawan, she should start acting like one.

*

Obi-Wan left the sparring session in a more sullen mood than before.

Her Master had been merciless in correcting her stances and katas. Her Soresu was still too rough for her to rely on consistently, her Ataru needed to be focused on, and her stamina needed improving. Obi-Wan was sore, tired, and frustrated. Despite that she had gotten the distinct impression that her Master was babying her. He’d corrected her sure, but he had not sparred with her, only adjusted her posture and lectured her. Also what he’d discussed with her was nothing she hadn’t already learned with Clan Kiros. It was less like she’d gotten a Master and more like she’d gotten a private tutor because she was struggling in her normal classes.

Dinner held absolutely no interest to her and despite not really wanting to return to her room exhaustion won out and Obi-Wan curled up on her new bed mat a good 4 hours earlier than normal. She wanted to call Shmi and let her knew about her new Padawan status…maybe tell Jango; after all he’d given her his contact information….but as she lightly traced the crystal of the necklace she wore sleep won out.

Obi-Wan woke up the next morning and while her unfamiliar surroundings were still strange she went about her morning routine with little fanfare and went in search of her Master. As a Padawan she was allowed to enter the Knight’s accommodation wing and soon found herself in front of Qui-Gon’s door. She would try harder today, and maybe if she improved on what he wanted her to, he might teach her something new…

“Padawan Kenobi,” A voice called to her. Turning Obi-Wan looked up at Jedi Master Mace Windu. Bowing as was customary she greeted him, “Good Morning Master Windu.”

“Good morning; may I ask why you are here so early?”

“I wanted to meet with my Master for training if possible.”

A flicker of something flitted briefly across the stoic Master’s face.

“I…I am sorry young one, but Master Jinn departed on a mission late yesterday evening. He will not be back for a week.”

Obi-Wan felt her optimism plummet.

Qui-Gon, her Master, had left on a mission without her.

He hadn’t even told her.

What on Coruscant was going on!?

 

 

 

*- Twi'leki is the native language of the Twilek people on Ryloth. Obi-Wan speaks it frequently in the canon Star Wars universe so I like to think she tutors some of her peers in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Obi-Wan...  
> This chapter is a little short but it's a crucial bridge between story arcs and it did not fit with the previous chapter or the next one so here it is on its lonesome.


	8. Resolve

Resolve

“So he just left his Padawan behind without a word?”

“Yes, Padawan Kenobi was completely unaware.”

“Oh dear.”

“I thought he’d moved past this.”

“Just because one makes an effort for change it is rarely easy or done quickly.”

“He should not have made her his Padawan yet then,” Master Plo Koon said. The other Jedi High Council members looked in the direction of the Kel Dor Jedi. Despite his respirator obscuring most of his alien features the Jedi still managed to express his concern.

“Padawan Kenobi has great potential but she is only 10 more time as an Initiate with her Clan would not harm her at all. Qui-Gon’s decision to make her his Padawan was a great victory for him in regard to his past struggles. However his decision seems to have been made without the conviction to devote the time and attention needed to train Kenobi.”

The other Council members pondered Plo Koon’s words and found little to argue with.

“Kenobi has struggled with fear of abandonment. She pushes herself to prove she is useful and has yet to move past her anxiety,” Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said quietly. He had been the one to bring an infant Obi-Wan to the Temple he had seen how willingly her blood family had abandoned her and how it had scarred the child. Yoda bowed his head in acknowledgment, he’d seen Obi-Wan struggle with feelings of inadequacy first-hand.

“Qui-Gon choosing her as his Padawan, and then leaving her suddenly, is far worse than letting her remain an Initiate for the time being. If he continues to be distant to her, and continues to keep her in the dark about his actions as a Jedi…she will feel abandoned and a failure regardless of what others may say,” Ki-Adi-Mundi closed his statement.

“Where is Padawan Kenobi now,” Master Saesee Tiin asked.

“She is in her quarters conversing with Shmi Skywalker,” Master Windu answered. At the curious looks the council gave him the Jedi replied, “The child is upset, support is what she needs right now, support from someone who she fears no judgment from. Regardless of how we may behave towards her Obi-Wan sees us as her betters, she does not want to disappoint us, so she will not confide in us unless it is dire. And she needs to confide in someone right now.”

*

“ _Well he sounds like he doesn’t know how good he’s got it_ ,” Shmi’s image frowned through the holo. Obi-Wan almost laughed, “He is a Jedi Master…my Jedi Master.”

“ _Doesn’t mean he can’t be at fault, I may not be a Jedi but I’m fairly certain a Master is supposed to teach their Padawan, not leave her behind_.”

Obi-Wan wanted to agree with Shmi, a part of her did but…

“ _When he gets back you need to talk to him Obi-Wan. He did save us from that slave ship, so he has a heart obviously, but he must understand the pain that can be inflicted on someone’s heart even unintentionally.”_

Obi-Wan didn’t want to talk to her Master she almost whined. Shmi’s words were wise though, and if she didn’t say something who knew how often Qui-Gon would leave her behind in the future.

“Being a Padawan is hard,” Obi-Wan muttered.

“ _Things worth doing are rarely easy,”_ Shmi said simply, “ _Like giving Anakin a bath, or telling him it’s nap-time.”_

Obi-Wan cracked a smile at that. Shmi’s little boy was growing up to be quite the terror already.

“Okay…I’ll talk to him,” Obi-Wan conceded.

“ _That’s my girl, you will make a great Padawan.”_

Obi-Wan felt pride manage to worm its way into her heavy spirit. Ultimately the holo-call was ended when Anakin had an ‘accident’ and needed to be tidied up. The boy had been upset to find out his mom had been talking to ‘Wani’ without him and had not been happy about having to take a bath instead of talk to her.

Obi-Wan meditated for about an hour after that but then left her room to walk about.

This was another new thing about being a Padawan. Her training was now squarely in the hands of one individual and while the Temple instructors still assigned her homework and academic studies she didn’t have scheduled training or sword practice…at least not without Qui-Gon here. While Quinlan had often bragged about the freer schedule to Obi-Wan it was new territory. Having her classes scheduled and everything was comfortable, routine…and hadn’t she said it was boring to herself the day before? Now she was complaining that it was the other way around?

This whole business with Qui-Gon really had her confused.

Obi-Wan wandered towards the Halls of Healing. It was odd to be heading to the familiar section of the Temple during what would normally be her school-room hours but…she needed a distraction right now and did not have classes assigned like that anymore. The Halls were quiet when she arrived however and soon she found herself helping lay down fresh bedding on the cots, organizing the supply cabinets, and getting another lecture from Master Che about overtaxing herself on the Korda Six mission. At some point she’d found an old medical book and fascinated at the idea of finding something in print began reading it.

She was so engrossed Obi-Wan did not notice the shadow that fell over her. It was only when the shadow’s owner coughed softly to get her attention that she looked up.

It was someone she did not recognize, a male human with blonde hair. His lack of Padawan braid and light-saber indicated he was a Jedi Knight, probably in his early 30’s, and his smile was not unkind as he looked down at her where she sat.

“Padawan Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. The man’s countenance brightened a bit more, “Oh good I was afraid I’d asked the wrong person.”

Obi-Wan set the book aside and bowed slightly to the Knight who returned the gesture.

“I am Kenobi; uh…may I ask who you are?”

“Oh, my name is Feemor; I was Qui-Gon Jinn’s first Padawan.”

*

Obi-Wan followed behind Knight Feemor, he wasn’t trying to outpace her but like Qui-Gon he had a long stride that left her practically jogging to keep up with him. She regarded him quietly as they continued their stroll. He walked much like Qui-Gon did back straight, eyes straight ahead his arms crossed, though Feemor crossed them behind his back. His expression was far less stoic and rigid, in fact if she had to describe Knight Feemor’s expression in one word it was ‘friendly’.

“Knight Feemor?”

“Hmm? You know ‘Feemor’ is perfectly fine right?”

“Oh okay…um Feemor, you never told me exactly why you sought me out.”

The man tilted his head back slightly as his expression became thoughtful, “No particular reason. I’d heard Qui-Gon had taken a new Padawan and wanted to meet you. Scuttle-butt around the temple is that you’re usually in the Library or the Halls of Healing so I took a guess and here we are.”

Obi-Wan realized dimly they had arrived at the Room of a Thousand Fountains and Feemor began a trek down one of the small paths winding through the beautiful meditative retreat. The room was meant to allow the Jedi to be close to nature even in the midst of the massive city Coruscant had become since the Temple was built. Countless pools, waterfalls, fountains, plants, pottery and meditating areas filled the massive room and to many Jedi it was a safe haven to collect one’s thoughts or find peace. Obi-Wan had sought the room out often in the past, back when she struggled with her nightmares or just struggled in general, even now it calmed her.

Feemor stopped abruptly and sat down on a cushion in front of one of the larger pools, the sound of a waterfall filling the air. A nod of his head indicated the cushion next to him and Obi-Wan sat down curling her legs together in typical meditative pose.

They sat in silence for some minutes, only the sounds of the water in the air. Before Obi-Wan could not stay silent anymore…

“He left me behind,” She stated simply.

“I thought as much; I’d heard he’d gone on a mission,” Feemor opened his eyes and looked fully at her, “I wasn’t completely honest when I said I had no reason to look for you. I’d hoped I wouldn’t find you that you’d gone with him but…”

“Did he leave you behind too?”

“Not often…only on his most dangerous missions.”

Obi-Wan looked at the water in front of her, “Was this mission dangerous?”

“….No. He went to Alderaan to speak with the Royal Family about increased criminal activity near their planet.”

Obi-Wan clenched her fists lightly and bowed her head, “Is…is it because he does not think I’m a good student?”

A hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality enough to stop herself from crying. Feemor was looking at her with a sad expression, a haunted look.

“No Obi-Wan…it’s because he thinks he is a bad Master.”

What?! Qui-Gon may have been called the Maverick but many spoke of his skill and cunning as a Jedi! And…and Feemor was a Jedi Knight! He wouldn’t have been so if Qui-Gon was a bad Master….it…it…

“He never mentioned me did he?” Feemor’s voice broke into her thoughts.

“No…” Obi-Wan’s tone was questioning.

“Have you ever heard mention of Qui-Gon having a Padawan in the past?”

“No,” Obi-Wan said, and she was being honest about that.

Feemor let go of her shoulder and looked out at the water himself.

“I was Qui-Gon’s first Padawan…you are his third.”

“Who was his second?”

Feemor closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. There was silence between the two. He exhaled a name, “Xanatos.”

The name meant nothing to Obi-Wan. But the way Feemor said it….

“What happened to Xanatos?” She asked intently.

The story Feemor told her was one of tragedy.

Xanatos had been discovered by Master Jinn on one of the Master’s missions. Xanatos was very powerful in the Force, Qui-Gon was granted permission by the boy’s family to bring him to the Temple, and even though he was older than those typically brought to the Temple the Jedi Council allowed Xanatos to enter the Order. Not long after that Feemor had been promoted to Jedi Knight, Qui-Gon to Jedi Master, and Qui-Gon took Xanatos as his next Padawan. The boy was skilled, a true prodigy, but his early years outside the Temple left him exposed to many things the Jedi taught against. He had moments of great anger, pride, and never cast off his claims to nobility by his family. Qui-Gon had hopes for the boy…

“Many thought Xanatos could be one of the greatest Jedi in history,” Feemor said quietly, “But the Council worried about him. Qui-Gon had faith Xanatos would prove them wrong, he brought him along on almost all his missions no matter how dangerous…then they went on a mission to Xanatos’ home planet, Telos, to help stop a planetary war. Xanatos’ father the planet’s governor had been consumed by greed, he wanted to attack neighboring planets, he incited hostility between worlds and if the Jedi discovered the truth all his plans would fail. He appealed to Xanatos…and because he loved his father so much Xanatos was blinded to his father’s atrocities.”

It was like a story from Obi-Wan’s worst nightmares. The Jedi were taught to be wary of attachment, as it could cloud a Jedi’s judgment and they could fall to the Dark side. The Dark side was a very real threat, and it could corrupt. For that reason many Jedi forwent attachment, even if it wasn’t expressly forbidden, for fear of falling to the Dark. Feemor’s gaze was glassy, like he wasn’t focused on the water before him at all, as he continued the dark tale.

“Xanatos joined with his father…but when his father nearly killed another Padawan who had come on the mission Xanatos became afraid of what madness had consumed him. When his father attacked Qui-Gon as he tried to save the other Padawan…Xanatos got in the way.”

Obi-Wan’s heart froze, “He….he died didn’t he…”

Feemor tensed but nodded his head slowly.

“Xanatos died by his father’s hand, it was instant, there was no hope of saving him. Xanatos’ father was horrified at what he’d done….a fire had started in the battled and….he burned himself alive. The conflict ended, and the Council praised Xanatos for rejecting the Dark side and saving his fellows…but Qui-Gon….”

Obi-Wan noticed that Feemor’s hands were clenched tightly at his knees, his knuckles white. Reaching out she touched one of her hands to his gently and felt him relax a bit. Feemor looked at her again, solemn and sad.

“Qui-Gon felt that he was responsible for everything; he had all these doubts and questions about himself. If he’d done this different, or if he’d done that different, if, how, why…would Xanatos not have sided with his father at all, would he still be alive? Qui-Gon went to the Council and claimed fault for that mission. He asked that they stop acknowledging me as his First Padawan, that my promotion to Jedi Knight was my victory alone…that he’d only had one Padawan, a Padawan he failed.”

Obi-Wan could only imagine what had gone through Qui-Gon’s mind at that time. As for the feeling of abandonment Feemor had likely felt…that she had more of an idea about. She tightened her grip on his hand. Feemor’s shoulders slumped and he clasped lightly at her fingers.

“When I’d heard he’d taken another Padawan…I was proud of him. He’d moved past the guilt enough to try again, to be the teacher I’d been blessed to have.”

He sat up and shifted so that he was facing Obi-Wan directly. He put a hand on her shoulder and looked intently into her eyes.

“Obi-Wan he does not think you are incapable, he thinks he himself is. He thinks you could be a great Jedi one day, but fears he may bar you from that.”

Obi-Wan gulped slightly before shaking her head fiercely, “No. He is not incapable. He saved me…he saved me and the others…he saved Shmi and Anakin!”

“You know that, I know that,” Feemor said smiling weakly, “Don’t give up on him, and don’t doubt yourself. Something about you made him step out of the guilt he’s surrounded himself with for years, and that is not an accomplishment to take lightly.”

Obi-Wan nodded, “I won’t give up…for either of us.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's becoming a theme that I'm bringing back a lot of 'Legend continuity' characters in this fic.  
> Xanatos' got his redemption in this fic, but it doesn't make his fate any less sad.  
> Obi-Wan's got her work cut out for her with Qui-Gon.


	9. Teacher and Student

Teacher and Student

_“You left her behind.”_

The words made Qui-Gon wince as he regarded the blue holo-image in front of him. The royal family of Alderaan had been most gracious in granting him lodgings in their palace while he spoke with them this past week. He’d set up a link to the Temple on the holo-projector in his room in case of emergency. He had expected to be called by the Temple at some point, likely to be scolded by Master Yoda or his own former Master….

He had not expected it to be Tahl.

“I felt she still needed time to recover from the Korda Six mission,” Qui-Gon explained.

The human female narrowed her eyes at him, _“No, you did not feel comfortable with bringing her on your mission and left her here.”_

Qui-Gon sucked in a breath sharply. Tahl had hit the proverbial nail on the head.

_“Obi-Wan is a child Qui-Gon, a very smart and very brave child, but a child all the same. She doesn’t understand your reasoning, she’s going to automatically assume she did something wrong if she as your Padawan was left behind. Think about that for a minute.”_

Qui-Gon rubbed wearily at the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. A minute wasn’t what he needed, he’d been thinking of how Obi-Wan reacted to his absence ever since he’d left, despite his best efforts. He wasn’t regretting it when he left, but he was now…

And that was the real issue wasn’t it?

He was stuck in the past, visualizing the future based on what happened before. On Korda Six with all that had happened, the feelings of accomplishment and success, what happened to Xanatos had been the furthest thing from his mind. All he had thought was that Obi-Wan Kenobi had some of the greatest raw potential he had seen in a great while, and he’d wanted to nurture that. He’d wanted to train her to be the great Jedi she no doubt could be. No sooner had he given her a Padawan braid had his mind started reeling with second guesses. Master Yoda assigning him the mission to Alderaan? No doubt a nice sedate mission to get the student and teacher used to each other. That only made every fear Qui-Gon subconsciously had in regard to his Padawan bubble right to the surface.

Fear led to the dark side, but fear was what made him leave her at the Temple.

“I am a fool,” Qui-Gon said lamely.

_“True, luckily your Padawan’s are not, they balance you nicely,”_ Tahl said simply.

Qui-Gon looked back up at her image, “What…”

_“Obi-Wan is not the only Padawan of yours that has been affected by your actions; but Feemor cares enough for you to push past them for your sake.”_

*

Obi-Wan moved smoothly through her stretches in the dojo letting movement and familiar surroundings clear her mind. Speaking with Feemor the day before had truly helped her with understanding Qui-Gon’s actions even just a little bit more. Now though…she had to wonder how to help, or if it was Qui-Gon’s burden alone to work through. Should she be upfront with Qui-Gon or not mention hearing Xanatos’ story at all? She needed time and the peace to think about her next move.

“You know I was supposed to be teaching a dueling lecture today young one.”

Obi-Wan shifted to look at the Jedi Master who had entered the room. He was tall, his short hair brown transitioning into light grey and his robes were dark brown. She did not recognize him….

“My apologies, but there was no one here,” Obi-Wan attempted to explain. The dojo really had been empty but if this Master had arranged to use the space today then…

“Well the lecture was purely voluntary and unfortunately I believe no one deigned to come.”

That…what…?

The gentleman was older, but held himself as a man still in his physical prime, his features were angular and strong, his gaze appraising as he looked around the empty dojo. To be able to commandeer the entire dojo for a private lecture he was likely a Jedi of rank and renown. Someone worthy of respect and Obi-Wan still had no idea who he was. Obi-Wan was not quite sure how to speak to this man. The fact that the two of them were the only ones there made it more awkward…

‘No one showed up,’ she thought.

“What kind of dueling lecture,” Obi-Wan asked, not thinking of anything better to say.

The gentleman slanted his gaze down at her and she saw some surprise than amusement skate over his features.

“Makashi.”

Obi-Wan blinked rapidly. _Makashi,_ Form II, a rarity in the Order in present times. In the past it was what Jedi used to fight the Sith, a Form for lightsaber to lightsaber combat and a style to rectify the failings of _Shii-Cho_ Form I. Since a Jedi was now more likely to meet an opponent with a blaster than a lightsaber the practice of Makashi had lost emphasis and in the Order few practiced it at all. Obi-Wan had never received training in Makashi….

“Can I learn some,” She asked and winced when it came out in a tone similar to a child asking for extra dessert.

“Hmmm…” The man stroked his chin considering. After a moment he walked off and Obi-Wan sighed in disappointment, so much for learning…

The elder Jedi stopped in the center of the dojo sparring ring and tossing his cloak to the side removed his lightsaber from the holster and stood waiting. Obi-Wan quickly jogged over to where she’d set her own lightsaber down and ran back to stand a few feet in front of him.

“Show me your stance young one,” He instructed and igniting her lightsaber Obi-Wan shifted into the base stance for Ataru. The Jedi Master’s gaze was calculating as he looked her over, “Not a bad stance at all, but it seems as though you are not as firmly grounded as you believe.”

Obi-Wan considered his words, then bent her knees a bit more setting her right foot a little farther back…

“Much better, you should make sure to try and fall into that stance as often as you can until it is instinctual, the first blow can decide the flow of battle and a poor stance can make it a weak blow.”

Obi-Wan nodded and waited.

“Makashi is the counterpoint to Shii-Cho, it was created to balance the weakness of the form and allow a duelist greater precision and protection. It was meant as a defensive form initially, though it had its own shortcomings so the form was refined and it’s more defensive aspects would form the groundwork for Soresu.”

Obi-Wan had not known that and stood riveted. The Master took his own stance, posture straight feet spread, his right foot slightly forward, one arm crossed behind his back, and ignited his saber at chest level the blade facing up. He spun the weapon expertly in his hand before holding it at an angle at his side.

“Makashi is a form based in precision and balance, not brute strength, timing is key.”

To demonstrated he gave a quick jab forward with his weapon his right foot sliding forward effortlessly to increase his reach to twice its start. Just as quickly he hopped back and brought the blade up as if to block a blow. Obi-Wan watched his movements raptly trying to keep track of his feet and his weapon. It almost made her dizzy.

“Now then, let us see your stance for Makashi.”

Obi-Wan gulped slightly but straightened up.

_Okay so feet shoulder width apart…_

_Posture straight, balance steady…_

She ended up at a slight angle with her sword held in both hands at about waist level. The Master actually looked impressed.

“To be truly effective the Form has the lightsaber wielded primarily with one hand, but for a beginner that two-handed grip is…fair.”

Obi-Wan smiled.

“Now then block me.”

He lunged forward so quickly Obi-Wan almost didn’t react at all. At the last second she hopped back and ducked, the blow glancing with great force off her lightsaber.

“Not bad but keep your eyes open, lock your arms so your shoulders take some of the force of the blow.”

Her eyes snapped open just in time to see him lunge again this time the blade coming from her right side. She stepped back quickly and brought her blade down in an arc from the left managing to make contact; the force of the Master’s blow sent her weapon back in the direction it came from and vibrations up her arms. Obi-Wan had to take another step back to find her stance and balance again.

“Give no ground young one, be precise, and attack…”

At his word Obi-Wan jumped and swung down as hard as she could…

The master’s blade blocked hers easily and with the tiniest flick of his wrist she was repelled and landed flat on her back with a gasp.

“You panicked,” The Master said simply as she struggled to get her breathe back.

Obi-Wan was content to lay where she was for a moment or two. It gave her time to think, to see what was in front of her, it wasn’t because she was in pain. The Master she faced now was no ordinary Jedi. Every Jedi sparred against another at some point, but conflicts with other lightsaber wielders was rare, emphasis was put on other potential opponents. This man…he did not merely spar with other Jedi as a means of keeping his skills sharp. He fought like someone who had great confidence he would need his skills someday, the ability to face another lightsaber wielder in a fight for survival.

This man was a true lightsaber duelist, plain and simple.

That said she didn’t feel so bad for losing so spectacularly. Managing to sit up Obi-Wan rubbed the back of her head. She kind of missed her long hair, it was an excellent cushion.

“Had enough,” The Master said cocking one eyebrow at her curiously.

“I haven’t learned anything just yet, so no,” Obi-Wan standing back up.

He seemed surprised by her answer but pleased.

He walked to stand beside her, “Mimic me then, we will run through some base Makashi strikes.”

Obi-Wan copied his pose and raised her lightsaber.

*

Qui-Gon wandered the halls of the Jedi Temple, hoping not to run into Tahl or any of the High Council members for the time being. He was a grown man, one scolding was enough. No being scolded could wait, right now he needed to find his Padawan.

Damage control was necessary, and Qui-Gon did not miss the irony of having inflicted such a task on himself. If prior knowledge held true, Obi-Wan would be in one of three places: the Halls of Healing, the Temple library, or the Dojo. He’d leave the Halls of Healing for last, Master Che had been trying to get him to come in for a checkup ever since Korda Six and he’d rather not put himself into her clutches. The Library had been empty save for a slumbering Master Tera Sinube, so that left the Dojo.

He heard a familiar voice calling out all too familiar commands…

“Block, step, back, thrust, parry, block, step…”

Entering the empty Dojo was almost like seeing one of his childhood memories as an observer rather than a participant.

A tall Jedi Master, a small Padawan, moving through the standard forms of Makashi. The Master the duelist, the Padawan the shadow following their every move…

Except for instead of it being Qui-Gon himself as a Padawan, the Padawan in question was female and had recognizable red hair.

“Master,” The Padawan, Obi-Wan, said quickly starting to jog towards him. She realized something, turned and bowed to the man she’d been following before moving again towards Qui-Gon.

“You are back from your mission! Are you okay?”

Qui-Gon blinked slowly at the small girl staring up at him expectantly her eyes bright and curious. He realized with sudden clarity that his Padawan was not upset with him, merely wondering how he had fared.

“I…I am fine. The mission was uneventful.”

“Oh good,” Obi-Wan said with some relief, “I was just practicing with Master…actually I don’t know his name.” The last part was said in a whisper and she looked pleadingly at Qui-Gon obviously hoping he would tell her.

Qui-Gon very nearly chuckled but refrained.

“That my young Padawan is Jedi Master, and former Council member, Dooku.”

*

Obi-Wan felt…ill?

Master Dooku…the greatest duelist the Jedi Order had seen in centuries. He was considered one of the greatest Jedi instructors alongside Master Yoda. His actions across the galaxy had saved countless lives and prevented many needless battles.

And she had been dueling him…without recognizing him.

Her face was flushed nearly as bright as her hair.

“Hello my old student,” Dooku’s accented voice greeted, “You are looking well.”

“Master,” Qui-Gon said bowing respectfully.

“You know this youngling then?”

“Yes; this is Obi-Wan Kenobi my Padawan,” Qui-Gon said resting a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

Dooku seemed surprised, “Is she now? Hmm, you choose well Master Jinn, young Obi-Wan has great potential.”

Obi-Wan felt a little lightheaded. Being called Qui-Gon’s Padawan and being acknowledged by Master Dooku made her happy and proud…she’d better not get a swelled head. She bowed again to Master Dooku then looked up at Qui-Gon, “Master Dooku was your Master?”

“Yes he was,” Qui-Gon answered.

“Qui-Gon was an excellent student,” Dooku paused and thumbed at his chin thoughtfully, “If a bit rebellious at times.”

“Only because I learned from you,” Qui-Gon said with a shrug. Obi-Wan watched the camaraderie between the two Master’s with a hopeful look. These two had such a strong bond even after the years it had been since Qui-Gon’s apprenticeship had ended. She could only hope she and Qui-Gon could have that kind of bond. She had noticed that Qui-Gon had yet to take his hand of her shoulder, and hoped it was a good sign.

Qui-Gon always felt a bit more light-hearted after meeting with his Master. Dooku had been gone on a mission for some months recently and when he’d finally returned Qui-Gon had his own mission to prepare for. Dooku may have been a strict teacher, but he was looser about certain Jedi codes than most Masters, and had encouraged Qui-Gon to be a little reckless at times if it meant victory and to not overly stifle the compassion and care he felt for others. Dooku taking the time to teach an unknown Padawan some of the base forms of Makashi was a testament to the kind of Jedi he was…a teacher. Now however his old Master had a considering look on his face as his gaze flicked between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. When Dooku sent a vaguely disapproving look at his former student Qui-Gon knew word of his actions had reached Dooku, or he’d figured out what had happened on his own.

“Will you have time to chat later Master Jinn,” Dooku asked, “We have much to catch up on.”

“Yes, of course,” Qui-Gon agreed.

Obi-Wan was in the process of wondering how rebellious her Master had been in his youth when Qui-Gon patted her lightly on the shoulder.

“Obi-Wan, will you accompany me to the Hangar bay?”

She nodded rapidly, “Of course.”

She bowed to Dooku again, “Thank you for your instruction Master Dooku.”

“Thank you for learning young one, at least my request to use the Dojo didn’t go to waste. Make sure Qui-Gon doesn’t have you practice solely Ataru while you are under his tutelage, yes?”

“Okay,” She said, though practicing Ataru with a master of the style like Qui-Gon did not sound bad at all.

Obi-Wan and her master departed the dojo and began the trek towards the hangar bay. The first few minutes were in relative silence, only the tapping of their boots echoing off the temple walls. Obi-Wan wrung her hands restlessly in front of her, her gaze flicking between Qui-Gon and the floor, then back again…

“Obi-Wan.”

She looked immediately back to Qui-Gon, “Yes, Master.”

“I made a mistake.”

Obi-Wan felt her stomach drop and a ball of icy dread replace it.

“I owe you an apology,” Qui-Gon continued.

This was it.

Every fear she’d had was about to come true. Qui-Gon realized taking her as a Padawan was a mistake, and he was going to dismiss her as such.

Her promise to Feemor would go unfulfilled, her promise to herself unrealized as well.

“I should not have left you behind.”

“What,” Obi-Wan’s voice came out as a tremulous squeak.

Qui-Gon looked at her and his look morphed into one of shock so fast Obi-Wan wondered what could provoke such a response.

“Stars Obi-Wan are you crying?!”

She touched her fingers to her cheek….oh, yeah, apparently she was crying…again.

“I…I thought you were gonna…I thought,” She hiccupped despite knowing Qui-Gon wasn’t going to do what she’d thought.

Qui-Gon looked incredibly upset and gripping her shoulder again stopped there walk and dropped to a knee in front of her so they were more at eye level.

“Obi-Wan, you are an excellent student, you will be a great Padawan, and you’ve proven you have great potential as a Jedi. I am sorry that I made you doubt such things. My leaving you here was not because I doubt your ability, it is because I doubt myself…”

“Well don’t,” Obi-Wan didn’t know if it was the emotional stress or Qui-Gon admitting he’d wronged her but she was suddenly very irritated and her voice reflected that.

“You’re a great teacher, Master Dooku and Yoda think so, Feemor says you were the best teacher he could have had…a bad thing happened, a very bad thing and it hurt you…but Master if you give up and let the past win won’t that be even worse?!”

Qui-Gon was silent his eyes quietly searching Obi-Wan’s face as she sniffled and scowled at him at the same time. Maybe she shouldn’t have brought up Xanatos or Feemor, but darn it Qui-Gon owed them this to, he needed to see clearly.

Of all the reactions she’d expected…a smile was not it.

It was small, and a bit sad, but Qui-Gon was indeed smiling. Taking the sleeve of his robe he wiped at her face,” You’re right.”

She was?

Uh…darn right she was right.

Qui-Gon looked at the small girl as she glared hot daggers at him, her fists shaking at her side, looking halfway between yelling some more and/or crying again. She was different from Xanatos, both were talented and smart to be sure but as individuals they couldn’t have been more opposite of each other. Xanatos was quicker to anger, certainly, but his anger was silent and stony in counterpoint to Obi-Wan’s calm hiding an inner fire that raged when stoked. He would always remember Xanatos…but Qui-Gon would do well to remember that Obi-Wan was not Xanatos. Just as Xanatos had not been Feemor.

“I hurt you in trying to protect you Obi-Wan, I apologize. You proved on Mandalore that you can take care of yourself, and my leaving you behind rather than training you at my side will only impede your ability to protect yourself. If you still want to learn from me, I will do my best to teach you.”

Obi-Wan felt what irritation she had disappear as quickly as it had appeared. She knuckled lamely at her eyes, “You’re my Master, I don’t want another one…but I’ll only stay your Padawan if you promise to talk to Feemor. You owe him that.”

Qui-Gon nodded his head, “I owe him far more than that, but I promise.”

Obi-Wan nodded her head and when Qui-Gon stood up they continued towards the hangar. Her hiccups continued, perhaps a metaphor for how her anxiety and turmoil from the past days were slowly leaving her. The hangar was busy when they arrived, mid-day after all with Jedi coming and going from the Temple. She trailed after Qui-Gon as he wove his way around hangar staff, crates, Jedi, and the odd droid. Eventually he stopped in front of a small star-fighter. It wasn’t one of the newer models, it wasn’t especially old either, but it was in a notable state of disrepair. Panels were missing, exposing some of the crafts wiring and inner support structure. The paint, which may have once been yellow, was scuffed and faded. The protective shell over the cockpit was clouded with dust and dirt.

“Now then from what I’ve heard you are a fairly competent mechanic?” Qui-Gon asked idly rapping his knuckles against one wing of the star-fighter. Obi-Wan nodded, “Quinlan and Bant are better though.”

“That may be because they spend just as much time in the Hangar as you do in the Halls of Healing. On that note while Master Che will still be in charge of mentoring you in that field, I want to make sure you learn about space-craft as well. For that reason you will be working to repair this star-fighter, and once it is complete it will be your own personal craft.”

Obi-Wan blinked…

In that moment she wasn’t thinking about the loose wiring, the hours of welding, or all the parts that would have to be replaced before the craft could even hover.

She was only thinking about how this was going to be her own star-fighter.

“Consider it also party of my apology. We will be traveling in the same craft for most of our missions but sometimes it will be required that you pilot your own to…”

Qui-Gon didn’t get to finish because Obi-Wan had grabbed his hand, a big smile on her face, and began pelting him with ‘thank you’ and questions about what work needed to be done on the craft.

*

“A star-fighter? Well at least you know how to properly apologize to a lady,” Dooku noted as he took a sip from his tea cup. Qui-Gon huffed slightly into his own cup. After scheduling hangar time for Obi-Wan with one of the mechanics, he’d discussed with Obi-Wan their typical training regimen for when they were here in the Temple. The young Padawan was thorough in her questions and no doubt was musing over more to ask him tomorrow rather than sleeping in her quarters as she should be. Qui-Gon himself had met up with his old Master in the senior Jedi’s quarters where the two were now seated on cushions enjoying tea Dooku had been given on his last mission as a thank you.

“She is an avid learner,  her healing ability is proof of that, I want to expose her to other skill-sets while she is still young, before she gets set in her ways.” Qui-Gon explained. He didn’t expect Obi-Wan to be amazing at everything but if she possessed a wider array of skills, no matter how rudimentary her knowledge was, it would serve her better than being amazing at just one thing.

“I don’t doubt her capacity to learn, when we were sparring she was persistent no matter how many times she got knocked down,” Dooku stroked at his chin lightly, “She did better than some of the senior Padawan’s who’ve attended my lessons.”

Qui-Gon regarded his former Master quietly.

“You know…the only reason you likely did not have any students show up today is because they find you intimidating.”

“I’ve come to the same conclusion,” Dooku said simply as though he’d accepted the fact long ago.

“They shouldn’t be,” Qui-Gon said.

“But they are,” Dooku set his cup down and clasped his hands under his chin contemplatively, “They hear of my dueling skill, of the battles I’ve fought, then hear from others that I do not hold back in training sessions.”

“The same could be said of me or any other Jedi Knight,” Qui-Gon argued further.

“But to those young one’s I am not just a Jedi Knight. I am one of the old guard, trained in part by Master Yoda, my name known throughout the Galaxy…my shadow is long and they are worried over that.”

Qui-Gon was worried but for a different reason. Master Dooku was one of the greatest teachers the Order had, his skill great, what knowledge he had key for the next generation of Jedi, how could Dooku not acknowledge other’s need to learn from him…

Qui-Gon paused, narrowed his eyes and gave his former teacher a suspicious look.

“What,” Dooku asked innocently, but his little smile gave him away.

“This is about Feemor isn’t it?”

“You mean despite how your former Padawan sings your praises and is a fine Jedi Knight you doubt your ability as a teacher? Whatever would make you think that’s what this is about?”

Qui-Gon groaned rubbing at the bridge of his nose where he could feel a pressure building.

“Obi-Wan already was spitting fire at me over that earlier, I am well and truly cowed now can we discuss how to make sure you aren’t viewed by the Padawan’s of the temple as a Jedi boogeyman?”

“They will think what they will, there is little I can do about it,” Dooku said firmly lifting his teacup again and the matter was dropped for the night.

Maybe there hadn’t been much Dooku could do, but someone else did plenty. The next week when Dooku was training as normal in the Dojo he was approached by a group of 3 Padawan’s who asked to learn from him. The next week the number swelled to 8, and by the third week Dooku was fortunate he’d reserved the Dojo again as he found himself with a class of 17 students. Turns out someone had seen young Kenobi sparring with the legendary Master and when asked about it Obi-Wan had happily recalled what she’d learned from the teacher and how he wasn’t as intimidating as he first appeared. If a newly appointed 10 year old Padawan could train happily with Master Dooku, why shouldn’t the others?

Dooku suspected Kenobi was responsible and one month later when he started the first session of his now official weekly dueling class his suspicions were confirmed when he asked one of his students.

Of even greater note scuttlebutt around the Temple was that Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, in the company of his young Padawan, had often been seen conversing with Jedi Knight Feemor

Qui-Gon had chosen his Padawan well indeed, Dooku noted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break between chapters.  
> I re-wrote huge chunks of this chapter at least 4 times and was gone for a week with my family. Bottom line this chapter took a long time and it's a longer chapter, so hopefully that makes up for the long break.


	10. A Bright Future

Chapter 10: A Bright Future

Obi-Wan’s 11th birthday, and first Jedi mission as a Padawan, was spent on a mid-rim world that was only moderately warmer than Ilum and far more frigid than Coruscant ever was even in the winter months. It was a simple mission, a negotiation between a trading company looking to establish an outpost in one of the more barren regions of the planet and the natives of the barren region. The trading company was planet-side only, and the motives behind their proposed outpost was more convenience than profit. The white-furred canid’s who lived in the icy snow covered potential site were quite amenable to the idea of not having to travel 8 days to and from the nearest existing outpost for supplies and communication’s. All in all the two parties were more than happy to negotiate with one another.

Qui-Gon had thought it would be an excellent first Padawan mission for Obi-Wan. A Jedi’s duty in the galaxy was as a Peacekeeper, meaning they were expected to negotiate and settle disputes with words just as much as with combat, the former being the more preferable route. Obi-Wan had seen combat already, so Qui-Gon hoped sitting in the negotiation of the trading outpost would help her expand her repertoire and see what her future duties would entail. Obi-Wan had been excited…until the local children of the tribe spotted her and began making a fuss over her red hair.

The elders of the tribe found it adorable, but eventually conceded that the children were being disruptive. Obi-Wan wound up sitting out the meeting; instead having to entertain the youngling’s so the adults could finish their business in peace.

Even now days after their return to the temple Obi-Wan was still disappointed in how the mission had gone for her. The temple hangar was bustling but the maintenance space was fairly quiet as Obi-Wan and her master worked on her Starfighter. Aside from the occasional mechanic in search of a tool or even the odd astromech rolling along they were undisturbed. The peace allowed Obi-Wan to stew quietly.

 “My apologies Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said though his amusement in the present and over the whole ordeal made his apology seem hollow, “They should have let someone else entertain the children, or just told them not to bother you.”

That he could read what she was thinking about so easily bothered her but instead Obi-Wan grumbled, “It was my first mission…ugh Quinlan is going to tease me over this for days.”

Qui-Gon quirked a brow at her, “Padawan Vos need not know about this.”

“You don’t know Quinlan Vos as well as I do Master, the first thing he’s going to do when I see him is ask how the mission went,” Obi-Wan looked as though the conversation would be dreadful.

“Then just tell him it went successfully, which it did,” Qui-Gon said simply, after all the trading outpost was going to be built and the local’s weren’t going to have their lands unduly encroached upon.

Obi-Wan blinked at him looking a little less aggrieved, “Do you think that’ll work?”

“I believe so. Also if he happens to ask me about it I will tell him the same, and I swear that I will not bring up how popular you were with the children.”

 That seemed to placate his Padawan as Obi-Wan resumed her work on the Starfighter. Now it was Qui-Gon’s turn to stew. Truly the mission had not gone how he’d hoped and he had been a little frustrated with how the parties involved had brushed Obi-Wan aside so easily. They dismissed her as a mere child, unaware of the feats she was capable of. It was something many Padawan’s dealt with during their training, a world where they were viewed as ‘less’ than there adult counterparts until they ‘were’ their adult counterparts.

“The fuel tank has a really big crack in it,” Obi-Wan said, voice echoing out from where she had crawled into the maintenance hatch on the Starfighter.

Qui-Gon made note of that on his data-pad. While much of the Starfighter’s repairs were going to be minor, some were going to be time consuming, and some involved replacing parts entirely so it was best to keep track. Obi-Wan poked her head out of the Starfighter, “The fuel lines look pretty good though.”

Qui-Gon fought back a snort at the sight of the small girl semi-coated head to toe in engine grease, her red hair sticking up in wild spikes where it wasn’t held by her Padawan braid. He smirked quietly, if only the world could realize just what Padawan’s were capable of and knew despite their young age.

“From what I gather the fuel tank will need to be replaced, so will the primary energy cell for the hyperspace drive,” Qui-Gon stroked his chin. Obi-Wan wiped her dirty hands on her pants, they were already dirty anyway, “Will those be hard to find?”

“Hmm…I don’t know if we have spares for this particular Starfighter model at this time. There were some older ships decommissioned recently and some of the still usable parts were set aside, maybe we should go look there.”

“I’ll go,” Obi-Wan said putting the wrench she’d been holding back in the toolbox, “I need to walk around a bit or something, my legs are cramped up.”

Qui-Gon hadn’t been able to fathom Obi-Wan fitting in the small maintenance hatch so he could guess why her legs were cramped. A hand on her shoulder stalled Obi-Wan from rushing off and Qui-Gon passed the data-pad to her, “Sorry young one but that will have to wait till tomorrow. The Council expects us this evening and….well quite frankly you need a bath.”

To accentuate his point Qui-Gon removed his hand from her shoulder and showed her how his formerly clean palm was now well covered in grease. Obi-Wan conceded the point, “Okay Master.”

“Let’s get everything put away here and then off you go. We should have enough time to eat dinner before we are to meet with them,” Qui-Gon began picking up stray wires and tools. Tidying up took about 20 minutes and Obi-Wan was shoulders deep in a crate full of spare parts when a familiar voice called over her shoulder.

“Geez Kenobi you look like a droid threw up on you or something.”

Obi-Wan considered hiding in the crate of parts briefly. Nope, probably not safe.

“Hello Quinlan,” she greeted begrudgingly.

“Well don’t sound so happy to see me,” Her friend said sullenly as she turned to face him. To her surprise her friend’s hair was no longer tied back in its traditional pony-tail. In fact Quinlan’s shoulder length hair was now done in a series of thick intricate braids, the only stand-out being his much thinner Padawan braid. The overall effect made Quinlan look a bit different, more mature.

“What did you do to your hair,” Obi-Wan asked curiously.

“Eh…this kind of braid is traditional on my homeworld. Not like our facial tattoo’s, there not like a clan thing there just…I wanted to try them?”

Obi-Wan filed the information away with what she knew about planet Kiffu, “They look good, how did you…”

“Bant helped me. Said she had a lot of practice on your hair.”

Ah, yeah the braids did look a little too complicated for someone to do with their own hair unassisted.

“It certainly will make things easier on missions, I can still tie them back if I need to, and they don’t get dirty easily….uh speaking of….” Quinlan gestured weakly at his own head, “You’ve got…um.”

“Yeah I know,” Obi-Wan grumbled scratching a bit at her own spiky grease-stained hair.

“If you’ve finished Obi-Wan you should probably clean up sooner rather than later,” Qui-Gon said as he set the box of parts Obi-Wan had been putting away under the Starfighter where no one would trip over it.

“Yes master; bye Quinlan,” Obi-Wan waved before leaving the hangar.

“Wait Obi-Wan, Bant and Siri want to see you before light’s out tonight!” Quinlan called out to her. She spun around to run backwards briefly, “Tell them I’ll try!”

“No shouting in the hangar please,” Qui-Gon said.

*

Clad in clean robes and scrubbed clean herself Obi-Wan stood with her Master, Master Tholme, and Quinlan before the Jedi Council.

“Speak with you we wished,” Master Yoda said, “Contacted the Republic Mandalore has.”

Obi-Wan was equal parts ecstatic and apprehensive. Either Jaster Mareel and the New Mandalorian’s were getting along well, or the negotiations had failed.

“They do not wish to join the Republic at this time,” Master Windu spoke next, “There is still turmoil amongst their own people but they are willing to speak with and negotiate with the Senate. The current Mandalorian leaders are hopeful that in time they can completely open Mandalorian space to the Republic.”

Obi-Wan let out a small breathe of relief.

Master Yoda gave them all one of his small amused smiles, “Done well you all have. The right representatives of the Jedi Order to Mandalore you were.”

Even the stony-faced Master Windu seemed pleased. The implications of Master Yoda’s words were huge. In time, the Jedi might be welcomed on Mandalore. What that could mean for peace in the future was great.

“Fond of young Kenobi the True Mandalorian’s are, their Jedi liaison they wish her to be,” Yoda added.

The Council room was silent for a moment before…

“Wait what?!”

“A liaison to the Mandalorian’s, truly?”

“Can they be fond of Jedi?”

“She’s still a child!”

“This is a lot of responsibility.”

A wave of his clawed hand and Master Yoda reigned in the debate of the Council. He tapped his cane lightly against his seat, “It is only a suggestion for now, years away is the need for a liaison between the two. Young, Kenobi still is, made now the choice need not be.”

Obi-Wan huffed out a breath of relief. In time the Mandalorian’s might become enough of a presence in the Republic to not need a liaison, or decide that a Jedi might not be the wisest choice, they might even choose someone else. She had little experience in negotiations and the need for a mediator might come while she was still too inexperienced. Obi-Wan was glad it was not a decision that had to be made now.

“Done well you all have, thank you the Council does,” Master Yoda bowed his head lightly and the rest of the Council mirrored his gesture. Obi-Wan and her 3 fellows bowed similarly.

*

“Do you think they’ll make you wear a helmet if you become their liaison,” Quinlan mused as he and Obi-Wan walked towards the crèche in the Jedi temple. There was only a standard half hour before lights out so they were trying to hurry to meet Bant and Siri.

Obi-Wan groaned, “Quinlan that’s now how it works, they make their own armor, and I’d have to _be_ Mandalorian.”

“You kind of already are, I’m pretty sure Mareel would adopt you if you weren’t a Jedi.”

“But I _am_ a Jedi…well, a Padawan.” Obi-Wan palmed open the door to the quarters of Clan Kiros.

“But cool armor…”

“Quinlan!”

“Are you two arguing again,” Bant asked from where she and Siri were sitting on the floor with the rest of Clan Kiros. While Quinlan protested Obi-Wan’s eyes locked on the small bundle set in the middle of the circle formation the Clan was sitting in. Siri lifted the bundle as everyone in the room said, “Happy Birthday Obi-Wan.”

The bundle was pushed into Obi-Wan’s hands as she slowly opened and closed her mouth.

“We know it’s a little late but you were gone on the actual day and we couldn’t come see you once you got back,” Siri explained.

Obi-Wan was still speechless as she opened up the wrapped package revealing its contents. Jedi did not believe in material things, they lived simply, few items to their name’s…

So the woven blanket the Clan gave Obi-Wan was an acceptable gift by the Order’s standards because it was a serviceable item something Obi-Wan could truly use. However the fact that it looked as though each member of the clan took pains to weave a square section of the blanket before they were all sewn together was what made it a thoughtful gift. The sections of the blanket were all composed of the same 3 earthy tone’s but no section looked the same, the patterns as different as the weaver, nothing about it symmetrical…

Obi-Wan knew she would treasure it, “Thank you. Thank you all.”

*

That night Obi-Wan ended the holo-call with Shmi and Anakin, a smile on her face from the adorable attempt Anakin made at singing a traditional song those of Naboo used to celebrate birthdays. The data-pad containing the repairs and parts needed for her Starfighter was resting next to her light-saber. As she crawled onto her bed mat and drew her new blanket over herself she gave a sigh of contentment. Today…today had been good; it had just been a good day and Obi-Wan was as happy as she could be for that. Exhaustion made her eyelids heavy, a sleepy smile on her face as she thumbed gently at the crystal of the necklace she wore. She wondered if sometime soon she’d be able to see Jango and the rest of the True Mandalorians again.

Obi-Wan hoped that she could continue to do good in the Galaxy, like she’d done on Mandalore. If it was the will of the Force, she would do her best. She fell asleep with many thoughts running through her head, but peaceful one’s that made her slumber that much deeper.

 

THE END...for now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after re-writing this chapter and the next...I've made the decision to make this story part of a series.  
> The First chapter of the next installment should be up soon so until then I hope you all enjoyed Part 1 as it were.


End file.
